Bajo el Sol
by Kahenia
Summary: Yuuki Cross ha muerto. Kaname Kuran, destrozado por la pérdida, se marcha lejos buscando acabar con el dolor. Zero Kiriyu, cegado por la ira, persigue a Kuran buscando vengarse. Cuando todo es oscuridad... ¿cómo recuperar la luz?
1. Esta tarde no llueve

**.....**

**.....**

**Mi segundo fic de VK, y de momento, en el que más me estoy esforzando. Intento llegar hasta lo más hondo de Zero y Kaname, porque me parecen los dos personajes (junto con Yuuki) más interesantes de este manga. **

**No es un drama, pero sí tiene mucho sentimiento ;) Una puede llorar con este fic si está un poco sensible... pero también puede sonreir como una niña.**

**Por cierto, NO, no odio a Yuuki Cross. De hecho, me encanta el personaje, pero decidí hacer algo diferente en este fic. Original. **

**.....**

**.....**

**1- Esta tarde no llueve**

Ni siquiera la meteorología quiso compadecerse ese día, y todos esperaron en vano a que dejase caer sus aguas benignas y éstas empañaran la tristeza y acompañaran el ambiente que se respiraba, pesado como una montaña, sobre las cabezas de los asistentes al entierro de Yuuki Cross.

Era tanto el silencio, tanta la presión en las personas presentes, que los rayos de límpido Sol, claro y abrasador, resultaban casi imperdonables a los ojos de cualquier observador.

Los vampiros se erguían, protegidos en su mayoría por velos oscuros, a la izquierda del corto camino de grava que serpenteaba hasta el sepulcro de roca, en una de las zonas más hermosas y despejadas del cementerio, que aunque no destacaba demasiado, parecía haber permitido allí el desarrollo de cipreses bajos pero de color vivo; incluso también crecía una sencilla cama de margaritas que, si te desconcentrabas, te hacía soñar con un colchón de pétalos blancos y cielo estrellado.

- Es el lugar perfecto para ella – dijo de pronto Sayori Wakaba, como abstraida, y aunque nadie le contestó, muchos estaban de acuerdo con ella. Aunque ésto debería haber roto un poco el silencio, no lo consiguió, sinó que en cambio lo volvió incluso más opresor.

Ella, en un sencillo traje oscuro, pero no negro, estaba junto a algunos amigos más de la Clase Diurna, viendo sin ver, o más bien dicho, viendo sin mirar, pasar el ataud en el que va la que era su mejor amiga. Lleva el pelo completamente despeinado, probablemente sucio porque hace tres días que no se ha tomado una ducha. No es que no lo necesite, ni que no se lave habitualmente. Es que hasta hace tres días ella no sabía siquiera que hoy estaría aquí, asistiendo al entierro de Yuuki. Recordó que había sido el director de la escuela quien se lo había comunicado, antes que a ninguno de los otros alumnos diurnos.

Antes incluso que a Zero; pero Yori tenía la seguridad de que él supo que Yuuki había muerto en el mismo instante en el que dejó de respirar.

Pensando en eso, intentando al mismo tiempo no pensar, Yori escuchó la música, suave y melancólica, que habían compuesto algunos alumnos para la ceremonia voluntariamente. No era del todo triste, más bien pausada, pero así era mejor. Yuuki lo hubiera querido así.

El ataúd llegó a su destino, y los portadores lo dejaron con suavidad sobre la tierra tibia.

Yuuki.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la rubia, súbitamente, y le arrebataron todo el control. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, y aunque fue la primera en derramar lágrimas, no fue la última, porque aquello fue como una señal, y de pronto decenas de personas lloraban, algunas muy ruidosamente, como las chicas de la Clase Diurna, y otros con lágrimas pequeñas y tímidas de porcelana, todos compartiendo un dolor parecido.

- Yu..¡Yuuki! - gimió Yori, desconcertada ante el doloroso pozo sin fondo que era su corazón en aquellos momentos. Sintió una mano que le estrechaba el hombro, y aunque no se giró para comprobarlo, supuso que era el tacto cálido del director Cross, que era posiblemente el único que podía aguantar medianamente la compostura, junto con algunos miembros de la Clase Nocturna.

Pero tras unos minutos en los que el curso del entierro se paró para dejar que la gente calmase su angustia, ella miró al hombre y supo que estaba sufriendo de forma horrible, más que ella, y que se mordía el labio del esfuerzo por aguantar las lágrimas. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que le observaban, esbozó una sonrisa algo torcida y dijo:

- Por Yuuki.

"Lo aguanta por Yuuki" pensó Yori "Por el orgullo de ella, para que no esté triste", y este pensamiento le hizo todabía más difícil aguantar sin llorar. Levantó la barbilla y comprobó, triste, el espacio vacío que había donde debería haber estado el líder Kuran, y también el hueco vacante donde, sin duda, debería haber estado Zero.

Y su alma se encongió sólo de pensar lo pequeño que debería resultar aquel sufrimiento comparado al de ellos. Porque Yori había querido a Yuuki, habían sido realmente íntimas, pero desde hacía un tiempo esos lazos se habían desatado un poco, y aunque ella nunca dejara de considerarla su mejor amiga, y aunque hubiera dado todo por salvarla, sabía que en el tiempo en que ellas se habían distanciado los sentimientos de Kaname y Zero no habían hecho más que duplicar su intensidad.

Y también sabía que Yuuki hubiera acabado marchándose de allí, dejándola sóla en la escuela.

A continuación, mientras el director Cross recitaba de memoria su discurso, Yori deseó haber tenido más tiempo para volver a estrechar esos lazos, para atarlos con un nudo marinero si hiciese falta y no dejarlos escapar jamás. Deseó poder compartir el dolor de aquellos dos, y no sólo un trozo.

No estaba segura de que, aquel día, cuando habían vuelto a hablar de verdad y ella le dijo a Yuuki que, a partir de entonces, volvieran a ser siempre amigas y siempre sinceras, Yuuki la hubiese creído del todo. Y eso la carcomía por dentro.

Porque Yuuki era en realidad una vampira, igual que todos los otros miembros de la Clase Nocturna. Yori era la única humana, a parte del director, que lo sabía, y era porque Yuuki se lo había contado.

Y se sentió tan bien cuando lo hizo, porque en aquel momento todas las dudas parecieron desaparecer, porque ella nunca temería a su amiga por ser como era y pensó que Yuuki y ella estarían juntas por siempre.

Qué ilusa.

- Yuuki – continuaba el director – ha sido amiga, alumna, profesora, hermana... hija – hizo una dolorosa pausa - Yuuki ha significado mucho en nuestras vidas, ha llenado a todos, en los peores momentos, de la esperanza y la paz que necesitábamos...

Todo aquello era cierto. El director Cross continuó describiendo todo aquello que amaban de Yuuki, y Yori echó en falta que se nombraran también las cosas no tan buenas. Porque para ella también había sido Yuuki, la cabezota, la infantil, la a veces un poco egoista y despistada, la inocente... Yuuki... su Yuuki. Toda ella era la misma persona. Imperfecta pero irremplazable.

Por último, las palabras del director retumbaron en los oídos de todos mientras una brisa les hacía estremecerse ligeramente:

- Tras todos éstos acontecimientos recientes, como el ataque del Consejo, la enfermedad que se llevó a Yuuki nos pilló a todos desprevenidos. Dios sabe que ella luchó por su vida y sonrió hasta el final, como siempre. Con su marcha... Yuuki se lleva también un trozo de todos nosotros, y se lo regalamos sin dudar para que le de calor y se acuerde de nosotros en las noches frías, donde quiera que descanse ahora.

No hacía falta decir nada más. Lentamente, el director volvió a su lugar junto a los alumnos y lentamente, un aplauso comenzó a surgir de entre todas las palmas, primero escondido, luego sonoro, al unísono y extrañamente bello como si los mismos ángeles hubieran venido a llevarse a Yuuki.

La despedida había acabado. Yori esperó en silencio durante mucho tiempo a que todo el mundo se fuera, y cuando consiguió (no sin esfuerzo) que incluso el director la dejara sola, se inclinó sobre la lápida de marfil, leyó sin voz el nombre inscrito y con una última lágrima rodando por su mejilla, se acurrucó sobre la tierra donde descansaba su amiga y se quedó dormida.

Y aunque esa noche hizo frío, ella soñó acunada en un cálido abrazo.

**.....**

**.....**

**¿Cómo habrá reaccionado Zero? A partir del siguiente chap, seguimos desde el punto de vista del prefecto =) ¡Nos vemos! **


	2. La verdad I

**Este chap me quedó muyy largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes para hacerlo más fácil y tranquilo de leer.**

**¡Por fin sabemos qué ha pasado con Zero, Kaname y... ¿Yuuki?!**

**:::**

_**2- La verdad (I)**_

_Watch my life pass me by_

_in the rearview mirror_

La letra de la canción sonó, conocida, en los oidos agudos del vampiro. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y él estaba en su cama, tumbado cual largo era, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y los ojos entrecerrados, contemplando la luz de las estrellas sobre el techo de la habitación.

Por las tardes la radio era pura basura. No es que por las noches fuera mucho mejor, pero al menos, de vez en cuando, sonaba una melodía hermosa, un ritmo de los que dan ganas de gritar de alegría o una letra decente. Zero prefería las canciones lentas y elegantes, aunque también le gustaba el rock, si era bueno y calaba bien.

_pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don´t wanna waste another day  
stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah_

No estaba del todo seguro de lo que decía la letra. Nunca había destacado en inglés (él era más de ciencias) pero, aún así, esas palabras parecían pelear con su cerebro por hacerse entender, y de alguna manera, lo conseguían. O al menos, lo intentaban, y algo dentro de él se sintió vacío de pronto.

_Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger, like a burnin  
to find a place I´ve never been  
now I´m broken, and i´m faded  
I´m half the man I thought I would be  
but you can have  
what´s left of me._

Con un dedo índice, cerró la radio y respiró hondo, tratando, una vez más, de dejar la mente en blanco.

Sólo tardó un par de minutos en levantarse, correr hacia el baño, y abrir la luz para mirar fijamente su reflejo en el espejo.

El reflejo de un vampiro.

Un reloj. Las tres y media ya. Hacía unas cuantas horas que el entierro habría terminado, allí en el cementerio de la ciudad.

Yuuki ya estaría bajo tierra.

Zero rugió. No hay ninguna otra palabra para describir aquel grito de pura desesperación y rabia, y probablemente, al ser comparada con un animal, le viene como anillo al dedo.

No había nada de humano en el ser que ahora, con los puños tan apretados que se hacía daño, golpeaba una y otra vez la brillante superficie del espejo, que en unos pocos segundos acabó echa añicos, en un estruendo de cristales rotos. Al ver el reflejo deformado de su rostro en los pedazos, se asustó y volvío un poco en sí, porque tenía los ojos poseídos de un color carmesí intenso.

La bestia que había en él no dejaba de sorprenderle y horrorizarle al mismo tiempo.

Mientras observaba la sangre escurrirse por sus dedos, se preguntaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez, igual que llevaba haciendo durante los últimos días, qué es lo que había salido mal.

En realidad, _mal, _lo que se dice _mal,_ había salido todo. Su hermano, Ichiru, había vuelto a su encuentro sólo para morir en sus brazos por el bien de los dos. A continuación, había descubierto con horror que Yuuki era, y siempre había sido, un vampiro; no uno cualquiera, sinó una sangre pura, la única hermana de Kuran. Y hacía tan sólo unos días, el Consejo de chupasangres había intentado matarlos a todos.

Yuuki. Su Yuuki.

Pero todo eso pudo aguantarlo, sólo le había hecho sentirse destrozado.

Ésto, _esto, _no le hacía sentir nada.

Yuuki debía morir, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, puesto que era un vampiro. Él sabía, y tras aquella despedida que nunca olvidaría lo dejó bien claro, que la próxima vez que se vieran sería para matarla, o que ella le matara a él.

Ya no había sitio en el mundo para vampiros y cazadores. Demasiada sangre hirviendo.

Al día siguiente, se respiraba un ambiente extraño en el colegio. Las heridas que Zero se hizo en las manos ya habían curado, pero igualmente todos se fijaban en él. Nunca se había sentido el centro de atención, y ahora comprendió con pesar que era sumamente desagradable. Las horas en las clases se deslizaron con cuentagotas, pero no faltó a ninguna de ellas.

¿Por qué debería?

Los otros no lo sabían, pero la suerte les había querido librar de un peligro.

Un vampiro menos.

¿La suerte? No, no fue la suerte. Y Zero estaba seguro de que tampoco, tal como había dicho el director Cross a los alumnos, se la había llevado una enfermedad.

Un vampiro enfermo. "No me hagais reir" pensó dolorosamente sarcástico.

Aquella noche, al pasar por el corredor del ala norte, no pudo evitar fijarse en las sombras que, claramente se movían en las habitaciones tras los ventanales del dormitorio de la Noche. Imposible de distinguir para un humano, sin embargo sus ojos de vampiro incluso podían ver, desde aquella distancia, que parecían dos personas discutiendo.

Una parte de él se preguntó por qué aquellos dos no estaban en clase.

La otra, simplemente lo ignoró.

Y Zero siguió viviendo sus días en la escuela, sin novedades, a parte del comportamiento cada vez más sospechoso de los alumnos nocturnos (todabía, según comprovaba cada noche, no querían volver a clase) que llevaban días sin pisar suelo fuera de la torre. Algo parecía olerse en el aire, igual que antes de una tormenta, pero a Zero no le importaba. A decir verdad, aquellos días fueron los primeros en los que su atención se centraba completamente en las lecciones de los profesores.

- Kiriyu-kun – le llamó un día una chica pequeña y mona. Era Yori - Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

Oh. Si aquella persona, que nunca le tuvo especial afecto, quería hablar con él, ¿no querría tratar entonces el único tema que tenían en común ellos dos?

Oh. Ya. Pero él no quería hablar de aquel tema. Ya tenía suficiente con las pesadillas.

- Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado – dijo él, y cuando la rubia iba a protestar, le mandó una mirada de advertencia que resultó más agresiva de lo que él pretendía.

Aquella noche, Zero encontró una nota tirada bajo la puerta de su habitación. Tenía escrito "Para Zero Kiriyu" en bellas letras cursivas. Tiró la carta sobre la mesita de noche, se encerró en el baño y se duchó, para después ponerse una sencilla bata.

Con un mal presentimiento, leyó la carta. Hablaba de muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, lo que en seguida le llamó la atención, fue el párrafo donde describía la muerte de Yuuki.

"_...y fue muy rápido. Me dejaron estar presente porque fui yo la que la vi desplomarse en el patio, __de pronto, como si se le hubieran paralizado las piernas. Nadie sabía qué pasaba. Todo era un caos en la enfermería, te lo aseguro. Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna fueron los primeros en llegar, Kaname Kuran abriéndose paso entre ellos. Nunca olvidaré la expresión que tenía, como si fuera él el que se estaba muriendo (l_a vista de Zero automáticamente saltó al siguiente punto_) Pero ella estaba muy mal, y tan de repente... Yo no supe qué hacer. No podía ayudar, me sentía completamente inútil, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera hablarle o consolarla porque había perdido el conocimiento. Sé que esto no está resultando fácil para ti, Kiriru-kun _(Zero volvió a saltarse las menciones a él, y, cuando iba a tirar la carta consternado, se fijó en un par de palabras)_ ...Aunque no lo dijeron con las palabras exactas,tienes que saber que __no fue una enfermedad__ febril lo que se la llevó. No importa lo que dijera el director Cross para ocultarlo, porque yo misma oí como los otros alumnos nocturnos lo comentaban en voz baja..._

Zero bajó hasta el final de la carta y, al leerla, sus manos arrugaron el papel con desconcierto.

**::**

**::**

**¡Sigue en el siguiente!**


	3. La verdad II

**:::::**

**::**

**¡Continuamos!**

**::**

**::::**

_**La verdad (II)**_

_...fue el vampirismo lo que la mató. _

¿El vampirismo?

¿Qué estaba queriendo decir Wakaba? Ella era la única amiga que sabía la verdadera identidad de Yuuki, pero, ¿a dónde quería ir a parar?

Frunció el ceño, y de nuevo el recuerdo de la chica estuvo a punto, sólo a punto, de desgarrarle el corazón.

Quería saber qué cojones estaba pasando, o no podría aguantarlo más.

No esperó. Se vistió con su uniforme negro y salió al pasillo, andando con pasos largos y decididos, sin preocuparle ni qué hora era ni si el ruido que hacía había despertado a alguien.

Aporreó la puerta del despacho del director, a mano izquierda, tan fuerte que sintió la madera desquebrajarse justo antes de que el hombre que le había acogido, criado y llenado la cabeza de mentiras le abriera la puerta.

- Zero-kun... - dijo el director, rascándose la cabeza sorprendido - ¿Qué es lo que...?

Pero el guardián lo empujó a un lado y entró, a penas conteniendo la rabia en su voz.

- Se acabó – sentenció, girándose y mirando al director a los ojos – quiero, no, necesito saber qué pasó de verdad.

El director Cross escudriñó la mirada del prefecto, y se dio cuenta que lo sabía.

Sabía que, una vez más, su padre adoptivo le había ocultado algo.

Pero en vez de decir nada, sonrió y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro:

- Vamos, vamos, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Sabes la hora que es?

- ¡No me toques!

El joven apartó la mano de un manotazo.

- Zero... - susurró el otro.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como a un imbécil! - dijo Zero, sin gritar, pero con los puños apretados - ¿Qué coño le pasó a Yuuki? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? ¿Qué está pasando?

Cross se quedó callado un momento. Después, lleno de tristeza, cerró la puerta del despacho y le pidió a Zero que se sentase y que bajase la voz, que era tarde.

Zero obedeció, lleno de una corrosiva expectación, enfadado consigo mismo por no haberle obligado antes a contarlo.

- Verás, Zero, a pesar de ser tu uno de ellos, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de los vampiros – comenzó el director, recostándose contra su sillón y apoyando la cabeza en los dedos de la mano derecha.

El director empezó entonces a relatar el pasado de Yuuki, punto por punto. Puso especial énfasis en el momento en que su madre, para protegerla, había lanzado sobre ella un hechizo que la convertiría en humana y ocultaría su verdadera naturaleza ante los ojos de los demás.

- Pero, desgraciadamente, la madre de Yuuki no tuvo en cuenta posibles imprevistos – explicó – El hechizo estaba diseñado para mantener a Yuuki en su forma humana incluso durante toda una vida. Aún así, el hechizo también la dejaba expuesta a la debilidad humana. La verdad, Zero, es que el cuerpo de Yuuki no pudo soportar el cambio de especie.

Zero miraba el suelo, mientras la nueva información se apelotonaba en su mente, revuelta y catastrófica.

- El día en que se desmayó no fue, en realidad, el primero. Nos hemos enterado de que ya desde antes sufría dolor en el corazón y bajadas de tensión repentinas, pero ella lo ocultó todo, porque estabamos demasiado ocupados rechazando el ataque del Consejo y ella no quería que nada nos distrajera... Además, se hubiera odiado si Kaname-kun se preocupara por ella, o tuviera que postergar más la marcha de la academia por culpa de una tontería como aquella.

- Muy propio de ella – comentó amargamente Zero.

- Sí, Yuki-chan es... era así. Fuimos todos unos egoístas, ni tan siquiera capaces de comprender que nuestra pequeña lo estaba pasando mal. Para cuando todo se descubrió, ya era demasiado tarde, Zero-kun. Su propia sangre estaba reaccionando contra ella, su corazón se paró, y ni tan siquiera la transfusión de la sangre pura de Kaname-kun surgió efecto alguno, a pesar de que él perdió dos litros en el intento – hubo una pausa silenciosa y larga, y al final añadió – Te aseguro que puedes dar gracias de no haberla visto acabar así.

- Te equivocas – dijo Zero con un tono de hielo – no sabes lo que dices.

"La dejé sola"

- Tal vez, tal vez – asintió despacio el director- Pero tanto yo como los alumnos nocturnos estuvimos con Kaname y Yuuki toda la mañana, tarde y noche, hasta que... nos dejó. Y aunque yo mismo tuve que salir de la habitación varias veces para no perder el control, te aseguro que bastaba mirar la cara de Kaname-kun para comprender el significado de la palabra "agonía".

Por una vez, Zero estuvo seguro que eso sí era verdad.

Pero aún así, había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que el resto del mundo parecía inalterado tras la muerte de Yuuki? El mundo había seguido adelante, como cada día, y todo seguía igual. Pero al menos, ¿no debería estar una parte de él allí, sufriendo como Yori, el director, o como él mismo?

- ¿Dónde está Kuran?

Y al mismo tiempo que la pregunta afloraba de sus labios, ya sabía la respuesta. Y mientras el director Cross murmuraba un "no está aquí" en voz baja, todas las piezas giraron y se colocaron en fila.

La razón por la que el director le había ocultado la muerte de Yuuki.

La razón por la que la clase nocturna estaba tan alterada, sin siquiera atreverse a pisar la escuela.

- Se ha ido.

Tocaron a la puerta, y antes de que el director pudiera decir nada, el estudiante vampiro Aido asomó sus brillante cabello ondulado por el resquicio, diciendo atropelladamente:

- Parece que ya se están calman...

Enmudeció al ver al ex-humano sentado enfrente del director.

El instante siguiente fue un caos. El escritorio del director Cross voló por los aires y rompió la ventana limpiamente, a pocos centímetros de la cara del ex-cazador. Zero se giró hacia el vampiro, o algo que se le parecía, puesto que tenía los ojos de una bestia y no de un ser racional.

Aido no pudo reaccionar. Sencillamente, en un instante estaba ahogandose en aquellos pozos carmesíes y ahora estaba ahogándose también, pero porque la garra del prefecto le aprisionaba el cuello.

Sintió un dolor agudo en las lumbares y comprendió que había sido estampado contra la pared, no sin antes atravesar la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Vosotros! - gruño más que habló Zero – Siempre estropeando las vidas de todo el mundo.

La mano se cerró como un cepo y Aido empezó a temer seriamente por su vida, en aquellas condiciones ni siquiera podía invocar algo de su magia de hielo.

- ¡Basta, Zero! - gritó el director, que se había levantado y parecía totalmente serio- ¡Déjalo ir, el no ha hecho nada malo!

Zero rió con un deje gutural. Daba miedo.

- ¿Cómo que no? Su mera existencia es repugnante. Es un parásito, como todos ellos.

Tras decir esto, descargó un puñetazo sobre la mandívula del rubio, que sintió como la sangre le inundaba la boca.

- Hijo de puta – escupió Aido – Kaname-sama debió acabar contigo hace tiempo.

- Sí. Pero no lo hizo.

Sentía la sangre arder en cada una de sus venas de nuevo. Por fin había despertado. Durante aquella última semana, había evitado pensar en Yuuki, se había convencido de que su muerte prevenía a su vez la muerte de humanos inocentes, de que él era un cazador de vampiros.

Pero ahora había abierto los ojos, y eran ojos sedientos de venganza. Los sentimientos desbordaban su corazón ya maltrecho, y sintió que sería capaz de destrozar toda la escuela en un ataque de rabia.

Levantó el brazo otra vez, pero una mano precisa le agarró el codo, le dobló la pierna con la rodilla y lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda. La llave del director dejó a Zero en el suelo, pero parecía que no le había hecho ningún daño.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le dijo el director, y Zero, viendo que ahora una hoja larga y hermosa, perteneciente a la espada de Cross, le apuntaba a la yugular, se quedó quieto.

- Él no me mató, no – repitió - Prefirió matar a Yuuki.

- ¡Cómo te atreves...! - exclamó Aido entre jadeos sin creer lo que oía, apenas podía respirar.

Pero a Zero le bastó mirar al director para saber que había dado en el clavo.

- Hanabusa-kun, necesito un hechizo de sueño. Ya – dijo el director – No quiero que nadie vea esto.

Aido se esforzó y a pesar de la falta de concentración, consiguió sumir a todos los alumnos en un placentero sueño tras el estruendo que probablemente los había despertado.

- No es que su cuerpo fuera demasiado débil, ¿verdad?- continuaba diciendo Zero, como para sí mismo más que para ellos- No fue ningún accidente. Es que el hechizo estaba diseñado para durar toda una vida, o al menos hasta que Yuuki estuviera preparada, o tal vez necesitaba también un contrahechizo. Kuran lo sabía, y aún así... ¡la mordió! ¡El muy cabrón la mordió para convertirla! ¡Para hacerla suya!

- Zero – el tono del director era conciliador – Kaname-kun no podía saber nada de eso a ciencia cierta. Él intuía algo, tal vez, pero si Yuuki no hubiera recuperado su forma antes de todo lo de Rido y el Consejo... podría haber pasado una desgracia. Para ella y para todos. Y no podía obligarla a huir con él sin al menos una explicación.

- Sus razones no me importan.

- Trata de entenderlo, no es tan sencillo...

- ¡Él lo sabía!

- Zero...

- Tu hija ha muerto, director.

El director sintió un pinchazo de dolor. Aido no decía nada, absorto en las palabras del prefecto. Pasaron cinco segundos, diez o quince... hasta que Zero se levantó y con total tranquilidad, apartó la espada que aún apuntaba a su cuello.

- ¿Adónde ha ido? - preguntó, y esta vez su voz estaba desprovista de cualquier emoción.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Hacia el norte, donde quería ir con Yuuki?

La expresión del director no cambió, pero al ver el brillo de temor en los ojos de Hanabusa Zero supo que eso es lo que el rubio pensaba también.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Zero? - preguntó el director, serio.

- Voy a buscar a Kaname Kuran, y cuando le encuentre, le desgarraré el corazón.

Aido apretó los puños.

- ¿Y después? - volvió a preguntar Cross.

- Después los cazaré a todos. Uno por uno.

"Eso te incluye a ti, ¿no?" pensó el director, y estaba triste.

- Si haces eso, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

- No voy a vivir mucho, de todos modos.

El director frunció el ceño, deseando pegarle una bofetada a aquel idiota que no valoraba su vida... ni la de otros.

- No permitiré que toques a los alumnos de la escuela.

Zero sonrió con amargura.

- En verdad llegué a respetar tu empeño en cumplir un sueño imposible. Pero los vampiros y los humanos nunca podrán vivir en paz. Lo siento, _padre_.

Y aunque aquella palabra pronunciada por primera vez en los labios de Zero debería haberle hecho feliz, en ese momento sólo le hizo entristecerse más.

- Te estás equivocando. He enterrado a una hija, Zero. No quiero enterrar también a un hijo.

Alzó la mano y acarició un mechón de pelo plateado.

Zero cerró los ojos y sin una palabra más de despedida, se fue a su cuarto y recogió sus cosas, colgándose la Bloody Rose al cinturón.

Ya no podía quedarse más en aquel lugar.

No cuando todo le recordaba a ella.

**::: Comentad si os ha gustado, y si no, también =) :::**

**¡Os espero en el próximo!**


	4. Sin rumbo

**::**

**Comienza el viaje de Zero, y por fin sabemos alguna cosa más de algún que otro personaje, Kaname y... ¿una mujer?**

**::**

**.**

**4- Sin rumbo**

El bus de las 5 y media iba tan lleno que la figura, ocultando su rostro con un sombrero oscuro, tuvo que hacerse un hueco con serias dificultades entre los malolientes ocupantes de la parte trasera, que lógicamente debían volver de una dura jornada laboral. Todabía era más difícil que encontrar sitio en aquel cubículo el aguantar ese hedor, mezcla de sudor, porquería y calor humanos, tan impropios de los su raza que resultaba devastadoramente asombroso descubrirlos de nuevo día a día, hora a hora, irritante segundo tras irritante segundo, tan cambiados y variados que parecían recién creados por algún demonio.

El tiempo pasaba, pues, igual de lento para la figura misteriosa que para todo el mundo, sólo que ella ya se había medio acostumbrado, y por tanto no le daba tanta importancia.

Excepto hoy, tal vez.

Era imprescindible llegar cuanto antes al lugar de la reunión, o podía perderse información interesante que luego, al ser extremadamente secreta, nadie le podría repetir. Y entonces se enfadaría, y a lo mejor acababa cortando la garganta de alguien.

"Bueno" pensó con un amago de sonrisa "probablemente acabe degollando a alguien de todas formas".

Tras un par de paradas y unos cuantos empujones más, llegó a su destino. Estaba en uno de los radios que rodeaban una de las plazas más hermosas y espaciosas de la cité de l'amour, la gigantesca Place de la Concorde, que a estas horas y en marzo estaba sombríamente iluminada por el tenue sol de las primaveras francesas. Al frente, plagado de parejas enamoradas y familias con niños, se hallaba el paseo de los Champs Elysses, radiante en su longitud, que con el colorido de sus cerezos y la pose de sus cipreses daba un poco más de alegría al cielo, algo gris ya desde la mañana.

Nada más salir del autobús, aspiró profundamente, aunque sabía que nunca conseguiría captar la cantidad inmensa de matices en aquella fragancia que podían captar los despreocupados paseantes pariseños. En su nariz, había sólo unos pocos olores que tenían prioridad, y ésos eclipsaban cualquier otra cosa que pudiera distraer los sentidos. Desafortunadamente, su oído sí estaba afinado para absolutamente todo, y éso hacía que vivir en una metrópolis como aquella se convirtiera, a veces, en un tormento más que duradero.

Mientras cruzaba la Place hacia una ancha calle de la derecha, no vio al chico joven que iba en sentido opuesto. Los dos hombros chocaron casi violentamente, y el individuo se sintió obligado a girarse y a murmurar una especie de "excusez-moi" vago y desinteresado. Cuando la fuerte esencia impactó contra su pecho, llena de extraños y temibles presagios, fue demasiado tarde, puesto que el chico de cabellos plateados ya había desaparecido.

Teressa Brown se quitó el sombrero negro y miró a su alrededor, dejando que los oscuros mechones de oro viejo revoloteasen al viento, mientras maldecía en voz baja por haber perdido la pista de tan curioso personaje.

_._

_._

_._

_Hacía frío. Tanto frío..._

Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Kaname al levantar la vista hacia el blanco celestial que lo cubría todo. Como una pared inmensa, cubría el horizonte, las colinas y hasta el cielo, encapotado por nubes espesas y preñadas.

El vampiro agitó suavemente la cabeza y se dispuso a empezar lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer. Se tumbó en la nieve, el frío rompiéndole la piel, y esperó pacientemente la sed.

.

.

.

- ¿No tiene ningún registro? ¿Un nombre falso, una dirección? Cualquier cosa puede ser útil – dijo Zero Kiriyu en una mezcla terrorífica de inglés, francés chapurreado y acento japonés. Incluso así, la mujer recepcionista que tenía delante no se rió, tal vez porque notó el tono grave de la voz de él, o porque aquella persona tenía algo de salvaje y extraño, y también de cansado, como si llevara muchos días en un árduo viaje.

- No, _je suis desolée, monsieur –_ a continuación le habló en inglés fluido, pero cuidadosamente pronunciado para asegurarse de que el extranjero lo entendía- Parece ser una persona... pintoresca, la que está buscando. Hay vecinos que aseguran que vivió en la Ille de la Citée durante unas semanas, y otros que jurarían que cambia de vivienda cada año, cada mes, cada día. El Ayuntamiento lleva buscándole, a él y a otros "fuera de la ley" durante mucho tiempo ya, desde que al parecer robó una tarjeta de crédito a una turista en 2005. Sin embargo... no hay papeles, ni dato alguno, ni nombre, ni edad... incluso dicen, y perdone si le parece ridículo, que no te puedes fíar de las fotos porque su rostro nunca es el mismo.

- Entonces, si no conoce nada de él – replicó el cazador - ¿Por qué sabía a quién me refería?

- Bueno, definitivamente, aquí en la policía todo el mundo ha oído hablar del Ladrón del Louvre. Le hubieran condenado a 10 años por el caos que armó en el museo, ¿sabe? Por supuesto, nadie le ha encontrado todabía. Sospechamos que vive en la ciudad aún sólo por los rumores que se cuentan de él a veces, pero puede ser que después de ese último atraco en 2005 se exiliara a algún país donde empezar de nuevo, ya sabe.

- Ya veo.

- Sin embargo, ¿tan importante es la cartera que le robaron para ir en búsqueda de un peligroso y desaparecido ladrón? - preguntó la señora, con un deje de sospecha – Le aconsejaría que dejara esas cosas para la policía. Ahora, si quiere poner una denuncia...

Pero Zero ya se había marchado.

Todo había empezado después de dejar la escuela, dos semanas atrás, sin mapa que seguir y con sólo una estúpida directriz: el norte.

¿Qué clase de persecución vengativa le esperaba?

Había tomado la decisión muy precepitadamente, pero eso no quitaba que estaba completamente seguro que eso era lo que deseaba. Era lo único, el único pilar que sostenía su cordura ahora: matar a Kuran, hacerle sufrir, hacerle pagar todo lo que había hecho.

Lo deseaba tanto...

Pero para eso primero tenía que encontrarle. ¿Y cómo? Por muy seguro que hubiera salido de la academia Cross, con toda su arrogancia y agresividad por delante, después se sintió frustrado y perdido. Estaba solo en la enorme metrópolis de Tokyo y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Algo tenía claro, debía viajar al continente. Pero, sinceramente, ¿tenía acaso suficiente dinero para pagar un billete de avión o de ferry, las comidas, las estancias en hostales varios y todos los otros gastos?

- A la mierda. Soy un asqueroso vampiro, no necesito todo eso – se dijo, mientras esperaba sentado en la estación de tren de Tokyo intentando decidir por dónde empezaría su búsqueda.

Pero por muy vampiro que fuera, ¿podría cruzar el mar a nado? Y aunque lo consiguiera, ¿con qué se alimentaría después? Y como habiéndole leído el pensamiento, su garganta rugió seca. Un montón de ideas absurdas se paseaban por su mente, como cazar los peces que encontrara mientras nadaba cruzando el Pacífico, pero en el fondo sabía que era un imbécil por haberse precipitado tanto y que si quería sobrevivir, sobrevivir hasta alcanzar a Kuran, tendría que empezar a ser mucho, mucho más ingenioso.

De pronto recordó que no estaba tan solo, o al menos, no tan solo como pensaba siempre que estaba. Había alguien, un aliado entre un millón de enemigos que sería el único que le ayudaría (o que al menos le aconsejaría) en aquella misión.

Su maestro. Toga Yagari.

El famoso cazador de vampiros le cogió el móbil después de llamarlo 5 veces, y Zero tuvo la seguridad de que lo hacía esperar sólo para disfrutar de su insistencia. Nada más descolgar, la voz grave y sarcástica de su maestro le indicó que se encontrarían en una hora en un pub de Shibuya. Después colgó, y Zero aún recuerda el dolor de cabeza que tuvo para llegar a tiempo primero al barrio, y después claro, encontrar el local donde habían quedado. El humo denso del interior lo aturdió un momento, pero vio a Yagari en la barra, o al menos una parte de él, puesto que éste le daba la espalda bebiendo su sexto cubata y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Maestro – murmuró Zero como señal de respeto, mientras se sentaba en un taburete mugriento a su lado.

Durante varios minutos se quedaron completamente en silencio, viendo ascender el humo del tabaco bajo las viejas luces del pub.

- No tenías ni idea de lo que estabas haciendo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Zero, desprevenido.

- No sabías ni por dónde empezar cuando te fuiste de la Academia.

- Ya sé lo que he hecho, por eso mismo te he llamado. Sé que he sido un imbécil y que he actuado por instinto, pero...

- Te equivocas. No ha sido tan malo – cortó Yagari con una media sonrisa, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Zero le miró con una interrogación – Bueno, has sido un imbécil, desde luego. Pero ya tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho. ¿Sabes por qué? - el otro no contestó – Porque al irte, al dejarlo todo y emprender el viaje, has tomado una decisión, Zero. La has tomado y por fin parece que la llevarás hasta el final. Sé que lo conseguirás, no me cabe la menor duda... porque es la misión que la chica te dejó.

- No – Zero gruñó – Ella no me la encomendó. Ella amaba a Kuran.

- Puede ser, puede ser... - musitó el otro, que no parecía querer discutir sobre el tema – Pero ahora ella está muerta, y ¿acaso no es Kaname Kuran el principal culpable?

- ...Has hablado con el director.

- En realidad, Zero, tengo mis propias fuentes de información.

El camarero le sirvió una copa de vodka y lima sin mediar palabra y Zero supuso que su maestro le había dicho que esperaba compañía, y que necesitaría los beneficios adormilantes del alcohol.

- Todo eso ya no importa, Yagami-sensei. Está en el pasado – El joven miraba su vaso de cristal, perdiéndose en las ondulaciones del transparente líquido que encerraba – Ahora sólo me importa una cosa.

Se oyó una risita ahogada a su lado cuando Yagami escuchó aquello.

- ¿...Venganza? Como no, si lo pienso bien, toda la vida de mi alumno ha sido una venganza. Primero, por tu familia, odias a todos los vampiros, ahora, por una chiquilla, has concentrado todo tu odio en uno solo... En verdad Yuuki era capaz de cosas sorprendentes.

Zero dejó de pronto el vaso bruscamente, y miró al hombre con ojos vacíos y más salvajes que humanos.

- No... pronuncies su nombre.

Yagami fue a replicar, pero hasta a él le pareció imprudente viendo el pozo de ira que aún había dentro de su alumno cuando se hablaba en serio sobre Yuuki. No pudo evitar apiadarse del sangre pura. Si Zero le encontraba, con su poder actual y con el odio que había acumulado... ¿que sería capaz de hacer?

- Quiero saber por dónde empezar. Quiero saber cómo encontrarlo – susurró Zero, todabía furioso.

- ¿Y por qué crees que puedo ayudarte?

- Tú eres el mejor cazador de vampiros de nuestros tiempos. Sabes mejor que nadie como cazar de uno de ellos.

- La caza es un arte, una lucha entre iguales, no una forma de venganza, y eso es algo que pareces no entender. Sin embargo... eres mi alumno, y aunque ya ni siquiera eres humano, te ayudaré.

- Dime cómo hacerlo.

- Para empezar, sigue tu instinto, Zero. Llevas la sangre de toda una familia de cazadores corriéndote por las venas, así que tu instinto nunca te fallará. Habla con la gente, infórmate, viaja al continente, en especial los países por los que se le puede perder algo a un vampiro, como Italia, Suiza, Francia... y no pares nunca quieto. Duerme lo menos posible, porque mientras tú duermes, es posible que tu presa siga corriendo. Empieza por las grandes ciudades, recórrelas entre las sombras sin que te descubran, y allí encontrarás seres nocturnos como el que tú buscas. Los vampiros te llevarán a los vampiros, siempre ha sido así. Pregunta con una pistola apuntando a su jodido corazón y te responderán asustados como ratas, o morirán bajo tus balas. Kaname Kuran es el sangre pura más importante de todo el mundo en estos momentos, y estoy seguro que no podrá ocultar por más tiempo su huida. Los rumores corren, y después de lo del consejo, tu serás sólo uno de los muchos que vayan a buscarlo.

- Entonces debo llegar antes que todos ellos. Kuran no puede morir – amenazó - es mío.

- No creo que tengas problemas en eso. No subestimes a ese vampiro, Zero. Hay algo... corrupto en él, más de lo que te imaginas.

Zero hizo una mueca. Se lo imaginaba.

- ¿Crees que de verdad los vampiros vulgares sabrán algo de dónde ha ido?

- ¿La mayoría? No. Pero habrá unos pocos, esos que más se esconden y más agiles son, que creerán haber visto una sombra de más una noche, o haber notada la presencia de un ser superior entra la multitud. No esperes que todo esté tirado, Zero. Puede que sólo te cuenten detalles, pero con esas migajas puedes hacer un camino hasta él.

El otro ríó sarcástico.

- Veo que mi venganza tendrá que esperar un poco.

- Sí, en realidad, encontrar a un sangre pura, cuando no quiere ser encontrado, es difícil, muy difícil.

Zero dio por terminada la conversación.

- Al menos de momento, sólo me lleva una semana y media de ventaja – sonrió.

- Hay algo más, Zero. Busca primero en las capitales de Europa del Este, porque estan más al norte y son las más cercanas a aquí, pero... si todabía no tienes pistas y estás desesperado... en París hay alguien que quizás pueda ayudarte.

El joven alzó una ceja, con curiosidad.

- Se hace llamar "el ladrón del Louvre".

- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué puede saber un ladrón de...?

Yagami le interrumpió poniéndole una mano en la boca.

- Te dije que te ayudaría, no que haría el trabajo por ti. Después de todo, no eres humano, Zero...

Zero casi sintió una punzada de dolor.

- Entiendo.

Sin decir más, el prefecto se levantó y salió a las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos, bajo la mirada especial que le dirigía el moreno, que él no supo identificar. En otra ocasión hubiera dado las gracias por la información, pero, la verdad... ya no se sentía agradecido por nada. Su maestro le hacía recordar a sus padres, y si recordaba a sus padres recordaba a Ichijou, y si le recordaba a él recordaba a los vampiros, y a Yuuki... y no podría soportar todo aquello. Todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos.

Sintió el frescor de la noche japonesa y se dispuso a empezar su odisea.

Había llegado el momento de ponerse en acción.

**.**

**:::**

**Dentro de muy poco, ¡el próximo! No os vayáis sin comentar :):)**

**:::**


	5. ¡París, París!

**¿Le llevará a algún sitio a Zero su búsqueda por Europa? Seguimos a Zero en su viaje para encontrar a Kuran...**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**.**

**.**

_**5. ¡París, París!**_

Durante todos aquellos días, Zero Kiriyu no había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas. Todo su afán era la búsqueda, a menudo infructuosa, de pistas que le llevaran hasta el Príncipe de los Vampiros. En Praga, tras horas de observar el comportamiento de una pandilla de chupasandres, había conseguido separar a uno de sus camaradas y acorralarlo contra un callejón tenebroso. El efecto del escenario y la pistola del joven japonés fue más que suficiente para atemorizar al señor (aparentaba unos 45 años) pero fue inútil ya que juró (de un modo que sólo podía ser verdad) no saber nada de Kaname Kuran ni de nadie que sí supiera.

- Por favor, ahora, déjame vivir.

Pero Zero le disparó tres veces en el corazón, observando como la muerte se llevaba cruelmente el alma de la criatura. En realidad, podría haberlo dejado con vida. En principio se había planteado olvidar a todos los demás vampiros hasta encontrar a Kuran, pero ahora que descubría la dificultad de esta premisa pensaba que tal vez nunca se volvería a encontrar a aquellos vampiros para poder matarlos.

Y había algo, algo asesino y brutal dentro de él, que disfrutaba con ello.

Además, así ese tipo no podría extender el ya creciente rumor de que el heredero de la familia Kuran había escapado y que un joven cazavampiros le estaba buscando.

No pudo ver, en aquellas dos semanas, tantas ciudades como tenía previsto. En Roma, a la que había llegado tras un horrible trayecto interminable en tren de noche, también habló con algunos de su raza, y esta vez, por precaución, procuró ser más discreto. En Roma hay muchísimos vampiros. El papa se horrorizaria al comprobar que muchos de sus sirvientes podrían usarle de cena sin demasiado remordimiento. Sin embargo, todo se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio y silencio gracias a las mafias de vampiros, que cuidaban del lugar y metían sus zarpas en absolutamente todo.

Por eso, Zero sólo se quedó un día en Italia, a pesar de que era evidente que allí sería fácil encontrar algo que le ayudara en su búsqueda. Fue afortunado de conseguir, en una misión algo suicida, hacerse pasar por un miembro de la secta y escuchar conversaciones a cerca de la misteriosa desaparición de Kuran.

- Seguro que lo han liquidado – reía uno de los matones, que por suerte hablaba en perfecto inglés – Ese imbécil chuloplayas se lo mere...

- ¡Cállate, idiota! Recuerda que hasta las paredes oyen – le dijo otro.

Pero en realidad todos sabían que en Roma los sangre pura no eran muy apreciados. Quizás se debía a que allí la mayoría de vampiros procedían de conversiones o de familias vulgares, y se habían ganado su poder y reputación a fuerza de trabajo y esfuerzo, cosa que los tipos como Kuran desdeñaban desde su posición de absolutos amos del universo.

Aparte de esas suposiciones, Zero consiguió escuchar algo más interesante: un primo lejano de uno de los mafiosos, que vivía en Suecia, había oído a un grupo de humanos hablar de un hombre fabuloso, el más bello que nunca habían visto, alto y esbelto, con el pelo largo y castaño y ojos caoba, andar sólo por las calles atravesando diferentes poblaciones de la frontera con Finlándia, como un ángel ermitaño.

Eso sí era carne jugosa. Zero se quedó lo suficiente (fingiendo ser un novato y suprimiendo al máximo su aura) como para escuchar que se decía que los vampiros puros eran muy débiles en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso, la verdad, recordando la terrorífica fuerza de Kuran, lo dudaba bastante.

Pero muchas otras localidades no le habían dicho nada, y eso que no había parado de buscar. En un hostal de Tura, una ciudad en el centro de Rusia, le aseguraron que habían visto a Kaname Kuran, y que se había quedado a dormir un día allí. Aun así no quisieron decirle si hacía mucho o poco de su estada, ya que eso era información privada de los clientes. La foto que el director les había hecho a Kuran y a Yuuki, y que Zero se había llevado convenientemente, había resultado de utilidad; pero sólo en aquella ocasión, ya que Kuran parecía causar un efecto extraño en la gente: les provocaba la admiración inmediata, y todos se fijaban en él, pero de repente, cuando desaparecía de tu vista, era como si no estuvieras seguro de si le habías visto de verdad, o era tan sólo tu imaginación. Zero lo pensó y supuso que sería algún tipo de hechizo para pasar desapercibido.

El caso es que no sacó nada más en claro de aquellas dos semanas agotadoras de viaje perpetuo, y eso que se había recorrido buena parte de Europa. Pero claro, había tantos pueblos, tantas villas... si no encontraba información en las grandes ciudades, tendría que continuar por poblaciones menores, y la idea se le hacía insoportable sólo de pensar en el tiempo que le llevaría. Lo que es más, había tenido ya dificultades para llegar hasta donde estaba, en París, a causa de temas legales (papeles falsos), de dinero (incluso tuvo que robar un par de veces a carteras despistadas para poder pagar la comida o el viaje) y sobretodo de sed. Su maestro le había metido un pequeño paquete extra de pastillas de sangre en la cazadora sin que Zero se diera cuenta, y con eso más lo que llevaba en la cartera tenía suministros para un mes más o menos, y eso si lo racionaba bien. Así pues, se había visto forzado a reducir más todabía la ración cuando un policía de la aduana se quedó con uno de sus packs, pensando que el pobre Zero era algún tipo de pirado por las transfusiones.

A veces, pensaba que podía perder el control.

Veía una garganta joven al aire libre, o una persona de fragancia especialmente atractiva, y era entonces cuando todo su ser le recordaba lo que era: un vampiro, un ser nocturno que se alimentaba de sangre. El intentaba rechazar aquellos sentimientos, aquella fuerza de la naturaleza que lo obligaba a convertirse en un animal salvaje, pero tristemente pensaba que no siempre se podría salir con la suya y, tal como mordió a Yuuki la primera vez (y la segunda, y la tercera) presagiaba que pronto caería ante él otra víctima inocente.

Las tabletas de sangre no eran demasiado bienvenidas en su cuerpo de nuevo vampiro, y le provocaban dolor en el estómago y más de una vez, si había comido antes, le hacían vomitar o tener todabía más sed. Le ayudaba, pero, el hecho de que la gente a menudo recelaba de sus pintas de mendigo (dos semanas de viaje con dos mudas de ropa, corriendo entre la tierra áspera para alcanzar trenes o atrapar un vampiro y sin momentos para lavar o coser las prendas, es lo que tiene) y otros directamente lo confundían con un chino de esos que venden películas en los bares o en los "top-manta". Le sorprendía la dificultad de la gente para distinguir entre chinos y japoneses, cuando era tan evidente para él, en especial en la forma de los ojos o los detalles de las facciones. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, también para él era igual de complicado distinguir a la mayoría de europeos.

Aquella tarde de finales de invierno, Zero se bañó a gusto en el hostal donde estaba hospedado. Dejó que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos cansados y tensos, deseando que tuviera mucho más tiempo para aquello. Pero no lo tenía. Para empezar, aquella noche empezaba su primera incursión en los barrios parisinos para averiguar... ¿averiguar qué? Siempre que llegaba a una nueva ciudad, no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar.

- Pero esta vez... tengo algo a lo que agarrarme – murmuró entre las burbujas de jabón, y se sorprendió de escuchar su propia voz en el silencio.

El ladrón del Louvre. Poco sabía de aquella misteriosa persona que tanto podía ser un chorizo de tres al cuarto como un fantasma de guante blanco, que se desvanece entre las sombras tras adquirir su trofeo. Habría olvidado completamente aquel objetivo si no fuera porque había sido su maestro quien se lo había aconsejado... por muy frío que pudiera ser a veces, su maestro nunca le traicionaría. Y si lo hiciera, probablemente antes le avisaría.

Zero rió un poco intentando imaginarse a Toga Yagari diciendo con tranquilidad, entre su cigarrillo y sus mechones morenos: "En realidad, quiero que sepas que te voy a apuñalar por la espalda y que a partir de ahora no te puedes fíar de nada lo que yo te diga". La escena resultaba ridícula.

Deslizó la palma de la mano por la superficie del agua, y por una vez en dos semanas, trató de no pensar en nada. Por un momento... olvidarse de todo, del horror, de la muerte, incluso de la venganza... mientras cerraba los ojos, sabía que sería un momento muy corto, pero sentía que si no se tomaba ese pequeño respiro, se caería a pedazos. No sólo por el cansancio, que su cuerpo de cazador podía aguantar, sinó también por el dolor que padecía al pensar en el pasado.

Se sumergió en la bañera y durante diez minutos se quedó en el fondo, sin respirar, en fusión con el líquido, olvidándose de Zero el vengador. Cuando salió, la realidad le golpeó suavemente en el hombro y el tuvo que volverse para afrontar su vida de nuevo. Hacía frío (la primavera no se había instalado del todo), pero se tomó su tiempo para vestirse. En el hostal las señoras de la limpieza habían tenido compasión de su ropa y, aún sin haberlo pedido, se la habían lavado y planchado. Se sintió cómodo con una camisa blanca y lisa y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Para calzar llevaba unos zapatos cómodos que podían pasar por zapatillas de deporte, muy de moda allí en Europa y que él había adquirido en un mercadillo (falsificación de la marca Vans). Era todo muy diferente del uniforme de la academia Cross, pensaba. No estaba seguro de que aquel aspecto le sentara bien, pero llamaría demasiado la atención con el traje negro.

Se secó el pelo todo lo rápido que pudo, se puso la cazadora gris, se aseguró de llevar su arma en el cinturón (bien oculta) y salió de la habitación a las nueve y media, hora en la que en París la mayoría de la gente ya había cenado.

Se sintió un poco observado al principio, y aunque no le importó, le pareció curioso. Por supuesto, él no entendía que lo que las jóvenes chicas francesas veían no era un cazavampiros fracasado y con pintas raras, sinó un joven guapísimo vestido a la moda, con el pelo despeinado y rebelde, aspecto sensualmente salvaje y unos ojos violetas que parecían herirte con la mirada, cosa que, paradójicamente, las volvía locas.

Zero también acabó llegando a esa conclusión cuando, tras horas de deambular por París para hacer una primera aproximación al "terreno", entró en un pub para tomar algo (y de paso ver si encontraba algún vampiro atrayendo a su víctima) y no una, ni dos, sinó tres lindas pariseñas se le sentaron, con total coquetería, al lado. Se iba a deshacer de ellas con un gruñido cuando pensó que quizás podrían ayudarle con la persona que buscaba.

- _Ça va, maddemoiselles_ – dijo él, y esta vez le salió un encantador acento francés que sorprendió a las mujeres. Una de ellas, la que llevaba el escote más pronunciado, era la que llevaba la voz cantante y la que le habló la mayor parte de la conversación. Otra, en cambio, que era morena a diferencia de las otras dos, iba y venía de la mesa donde estaban a la barra, y acabó muy borracha en cuestión de una hora. Incluso se reclinó sobre él y le abrió la camisa para acariciarle el tórax. A Zero no le importó en absoluto, pero le defraudó que ninguna de las tres, pese a ser chicas listas, no supieran nada del Ladrón del Louvre.

Cuando vio que ya no le servían para nada, se marchó tranquilamente sin siquiera despedirse. Aquella noche entró en varios bares de ambiente más, y ya muy entrada la madrugada se fue de vuelta al hostal, donde nada más entrar en su habitación llenó un vaso de agua y se tragó una pastilla de sangre. El sabor era tan artificial que le dejaba la boca empalagosa, así que tragó y escupió agua un par de veces. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y se preguntaba, inquieto, cuánto más podría aguantar a base de pastillas. No mucho... si no encontraba a aquel maldito personaje pronto, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Esa noche durmió tres horas, y se levantó a las ocho para seguir buscando.

La suerte no le sonrió hasta cinco días después, cuando ya empezaba a desesperarse.

Pero, eh, fue una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**.**

**.**

**Umm... ¡espero haveros dejado con ganas de más! El viaje de Zero está a punto de dar un giro brusco. ¡Aquí tenéis la preview del próximo cap!**

* * *

_**Y de pronto, **se oyó un sonido así como "click" y el interior de la caja de luces se deslizó hacia la derecha casi en absoluto silencio. Anne se levantó, señaló el oscuro vació que se veía ahora a través de la pared y con un gesto, indicó a Zero que pasara._

_Este no se lo pensó mucho, y se metió adentro. Tocó suelo firme y se descubrió a simismo en una especie de plataforma metálica. Anne le siguió y estiró de una palanca._

_La plataforma descendió._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Zero no paraba de mirar fijamente a aquella desconocida. No notaba nada sobrenatural en ella, pero todo aquello no podía ser obra de una persona normal._

_._

_**Él, **que se había declarado en huelga lingüística, le contestó en japonés. Anne se lo tradujo._

_- Porque tú me ayudarás a conseguir lo que quiero._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere, el señor? - preguntó, burlona._

_Las dos hermanas se quedaron petrificadas ante la respuesta en inglés de él:_

_- Quiero matar a un vampiro de sangre pura._

* * *

**¿Quiénes son estas dos hermanas? ¿Pueden ellas ayudar a Zero?**

**¡Os veo en el siguiente! ¡Dejad vuestra opinión!**

**Un comment = una sonrisa :)**


	6. Las misteriosas hermanas Brown

**.....**

**¡Nuevo cap! ¡Nuevas intrigas y nuevos personajes! Y por fin, ¿un paso más cerca de Kaname...?**

**¡Disfrutadlo y gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**......**

**6- Las misteriosas hermanas Brown**

Aquella noche nuestro cazador de vampiros fue a un cabaret de la zona baja de la ciudad. El salón era muy alto, del techo colgaban ténues luces de cristal y el escenario era amplio, con una pasarela en el centro para que las hermosas vedettes se contonearan a sus anchas entre el público mixto.

En realidad, Zero sabía que allí no encontraría nada de lo que buscaba.

Pero esa noche era una pausa. Esa noche... venía con otros propósitos.

Se apartó los mechones de cabello plateado de la cara, y al hacerlo notó que un sudor frío le recorría la frente. Se movió en su silla, incómodo.

Sabía por qué estaba nervioso. No era miedo o vergüenza, en absoluto, ni tampoco calor al ver los cuerpos expuestos de las jovencitas.

Una de ellas le miró coqueta al pasar cerca de él en el escenario, y después continuó con una rápida coreografía de baile.

Zero le devolvió una mirada y le mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

... Era la expectación de un cazador al elegir su presa.

Su consciencia interrumpía constantemente ese proceso, y aunque Zero se odiaba por ello, empezó a descartar mentalmente las personas que parecían más débiles o viejas. En realidad, pronto acabó descartando todos los hombres, ya que estaba, antes prefería a una linda bailarina que no a un pervertido que no tenía nada más que hacer que venir allí un día entre semana a la una de la madrugada, sin conocimiento, claro, de la esposa que le aguardaba en casa.

La que le había mirado estaba bien. Era pequeñita y tenía un aspecto... dulce. Pronto se arrepintió de pensar así, porque aquellas características le recordaron a la persona que no deseaba recordar, no en aquel momento.

Definitivamente, buscaría otra víctima.

Se levantó de la mesa convencido de coger por sorpresa a cualquier chica en el backstage y llevársela antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Él podía hacerlo. Con el poder de Ichijou dentro de él, sería tan veloz como una ráfaga de viento.

Y "puf", la chica desaparecería. Y sería suya.

"Soy repugnante" se dijo. Pero no le importaba.

No importaban los medios...

... se convertiría en cualquier cosa con tal de poder llevar a cabo su venganza.

- Excusez-moi – dijo una voz aguda junto a él, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué...? - Zero había hablado en japonés, así que intentó concentrarse y recordar su escasa conversación en francés – Est-ce que je vous connais?

La persona que estaba delante de él era una chica morena, más bien baja y con ojos verdes y grandes. Parecía nerviosa de estar hablando con él, puesto que se cogía las manos y evitaba mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- El otro día usted [NA/ en Francia, el "usted" (vous) es obligatorio en cualquier conversación con una persona poco conocida o a la que le guardas respeto] estuvo conmigo y con unas amigas en un pub de... - empezó ella.

Zero comprendió. ¡Era una de las tres con las que había bebido hacía unos días! No la había reconocido porque la sed le nublaba los sentidos por momentos. Ahora, pero, con el cuello al descubierto y a su vista, sus ojos empezaban a teñirse de carmesí pensando en el sabor que tendría la sangre de la pariseña. Intentó espabilarse y le saludó cortés pero fríamente. Cuando volvió a mirar su piel, cambió de opinión y decidió invitarla a compartir su mesa de nuevo. Ella aceptó y al sentarse, dijo:

- Debe perdonar... como estuve el otro día. No suelo emborracharme así, ¿sabe?

Zero le hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y le sonrió.

Quería beber su sangre.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitaría para convencerla de ir a fuera con él.  
Se preguntó si gritaría mucho después.

- Es que mis amigas son muy lanzadas con los hombres y suelen decirme que yo debería serlo también – continuó ella, con un vaso de martini en la mano – Pero no se me da muy bien, qué digamos -rió suavemente.

Zero no le hacía el más mínimo caso. De hecho, no entendía todo lo que le decía, y además no estaba por la labor de traducir nada. Solamente se dedicaba a asentir de vez en cuando, con una enigmática medio sonrisa en los labios.

Ella debió sentirse un poco tonta, hablando sola, y calló de pronto. Ahí Zero se dio cuenta de que él también debía participar en la conversación, o la caza se iría a la mierda.

- Perdona, entonces, ¿el otro día fue una excepción? - dijo en inglés (total, ella ya sabía que era extranjero) – Porque a mí me pareciste muy sexy.

La joven, que probablemente había sido criada para decir siempre "por favor" y "muchas gracias" se sonrojó casi hasta las orejas. Zero pensó que era muy mona, y le dio un poco de lástima tener que alimentarse de ella.

- Seguro que no, si casi no sabía ni de lo que hablaban. Ahora que recuerdo – dijo ella, obviamente para cambiar de tema – usted buscaba información sobre un personaje pariseño, ¿no? El Ladrón del Louvre...

Los ojos de Zero se agrandaron mientras su cerebro se olvidó sistemáticamente de la sed.

- En quel momento, estaba tan borracha que no podía pensar – dijo ella – pero, verá...

La muchacha le contó que conocía una persona que sabía mucho del tema, y que era la que siempre explicaba la leyenda a la gente. Se llamaba Anne, y trabajaba como restauradora en el museo del Louvre.

- Si pregunta por ella seguro le atenderá. Es bastante conocida allí.

...............................................................

- ¿Anne? Tendrá que ir a la sección de Egipto, creo que tiene turno allí.

El día siguiente había amenecido lluvioso y frío. Zero Kiriyu había entrado en la elegante pirámide de cristal que es la nueva entrada al museo más grande del mundo y se había quitado la chaqueta, húmeda por la lluvia (no tenía paraguas). Con un mapa del museo en las manos, se apresuró a encontrar el lugar en cuestión y al llegar, en seguida pudo ver a la señora Anne en persona.

Parecía, aparentemente, una mujer normal, de unos 40 años. Tenía el pelo corto y recto y llevaba unas gafas rectangulares que le hacían los rasgos más severos. La nariz era un poco estrecha, y los ojos marrones y escrutadores. Llevaba un traje de falda-chaqueta elegante y parecía atareada observando unas vasijas antiguas.

- Estoy con usted en un segundo – le dijo sin girarse, cosa que sorprendió mucho al prefecto.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de espera, la mujer se presentó y le dijo que le esperaba (cosa que también descolocó a Zero) pero que aquel no era un lugar adecuado para hablar. No entendió muy bien la razón que dijo ella en francés, así que, para acabar de rematar las sorpresas, la mujer se lo repitió en japonés:

- No querrás que algún cotilla escuchara nuestra conversación...

Zero no respondió, pero frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

Anne le llevó con él hasta un ascensor acristalado. Bajaron hasta el piso más bajo, (un inmenso párquing), y caminaron en silencio hasta una puerta azul oscuro que tenía un cartel colgado: "mantenimiento". La mujer ignoró el cartel y abrió la puerta con una de las llaves que llevaba. Zero la siguió adentro.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Iban a hablar en un mísero cuarto de la luz? Él no creía que aquel sitio fuera más seguro que la sección Egipcia. Sin embargo, Anne abrió una caja de luces antigua, que tenía pinta de no funcionar bien y de estar llena de moho.

Empezó a tocar botones y a dar y quitar luces.

Y de pronto, se oyó un sonido así como "click" y el interior de la caja de luces se deslizó hacia la derecha casi en absoluto silencio. Anne se levantó, señaló el oscuro vació que se veía ahora a través de la pared y con un gesto, indicó a Zero que pasara.

Este no se lo pensó mucho, y se metió adentro. Tocó suelo firme y se descubrió a simismo en una especie de plataforma metálica. Anne le siguió y estiró de una palanca.

La plataforma descendió.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Zero no paraba de mirar fijamente a aquella desconocida. No notaba nada sobrenatural en ella, pero todo aquello no podía ser obra de una persona normal.

.............................................. **en otro lugar, muy lejos, mucho más frío.............................**

El ansia era cada vez mayor.

Le ahogaba aquella sensación de necesidad, tan fuerte que eclipsaba cualquier otra cosa.

No sentía nada, ni siquiera el dolor en las entrañas.

Rugió, pero tenía la garganta seca, y fue como ahogarse aún más. Se acurrucó contra la nieve helada y enterró la cara entre su manto. El sabor del frío elemento era indescifrable, y no le calmó la ansiedad.

Si no cazaba, le devoraría la sed.

...................................................

- Mi nombre es Anne Brown – dijo la mujer desde su cómodo sillón de felpa – Y esta es mi hermana pequeña, Teressa. Aunque se la conoce más por el nombre de "El Ladrón del Louvre", como ya sabrás.

La escena era, por así decirlo, algo singular.

Teressa y su hermana estaban delante de aquel desconocido de ojos extraños, serias, tras una presentación en condiciones.

Le dio la impresión de que el chico, que ya parecía traspuesto entre tanta sorpresa, no sabía si echarse a reír o empezar a gritar.

- ¿UN...VAMPIRO? - casi escupió - ¿Ésta es la leyenda de París?

Teressa Brown le miró con desdén. Era una mujer bella, podría haber tenido tanto 20 como 35 años (la edad de un vampiro siempre es un poco difícil de asegurar) y tenía una cabellera espesa y rubia, llena de rizos salvajes. Vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de cuero ajustadísimos y una chaqueta abotonada. Con el añadido de unas coquetas gafas de sol en el pelo y un escote que hubiera impresionado a la más ligera.

Vale, no era el atuendo de cuando iba a trabajar, ni de cuando acudía a las reuniones, pero era la ropa cómoda y transparente, como ella misma, que querría llevar siempre que pudiera. Necesitaba prendas que no le asfixarian.

El extraño la miró de nuevo y, fulminándola con esa mirada rasgada, dijo algo en su lengua, que Teressa, que sólo dominaba francés e inglés, lógicamente no captó.

Anne, sin embargo, contestó al muchacho con una respuesta seca que le dio a entender que no empezaban por buen camino.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Teressa no era una persona cotilla. En serio, no lo era. Iba a lo suyo, y toda la información que recaptaba era para el bien de sus propios objetivos y beneficios, nunca por simple ocio. No veía programas del corazón, odiaba a muerte los shows como "Gran Hermano" (para ver un puñado de idiotas discutiendo ya tenía la editorial) y siempre que alguien empezaba a contarle su vida, le paraba los pies de inmediato.

En este caso, sin embargo, había echo una excepción.

Su querida hermana Anne, que es la criatura maś lista y manipuladora que Teressa había conocido nunca después de ella misma, le había llamado a eso de las 12 para decirle que le necesitaría en la Sala de la Ley, la antesala del subterráneo, llamada así porque si en un plano mirabas unos 20 metros más arriba de ellas te encontrabas justo debajo de la tablilla del código de Hammurabi, rey de Babilonia.

Cuando preguntó por qué esas prisas por verse, Anne le comentó que creía tener un nuevo cliente.

Y Teressa entendió, claro.

Pero cuando Anne le comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que era alguien especial, Teressa estuvo a punto de dar un bote. Para su hermana, que llevaba tanto tiempo en aquel oficio diabólico y paranormal, nadie, por muy extraño que fuera, llegaba a salirse nunca de la normalidad.

¿Quién podría haber merecido tal adjetivo, "especial", de ella?

Lo tenía enfrente, allí de pie en la pequeña sala común de la base. La habiación era oscura y baja, pero estaba llena de objetos cotidianos como estanterías, estufas y sofás que la hacían, de alguna manera, hogareña. Pero probablemente el vampiro invitado no percebía nada "hogareño" allí, sólo se dedicaba a mirarlas mal.

- If you dislike me so much, why are you still here, mister? - siseó más que habló Teressa, enfadada y a la vez todabía más curiosa por el comportamiento de aquel chico.

Él, que se había declarado en huelga lingüística, le contestó en japonés. Anne se lo tradujo.

- Porque tú me ayudarás a conseguir lo que quiero.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere, el señor? - preguntó, burlona.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron petrificadas ante la respuesta en inglés de él:

- Quiero matar a un vampiro de sangre pura.

Anne y Teressa se miraron un instante. Luego, Anne, que era la única sentada y acomodada de los tres, cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra y preguntó, en inglés, con un tono que evidenciaba su creciente interés.

- ¿Por qué?

A partir de entonces la conversación volvió al japonés, y Teressa se tuvo que conformar con las traducciones de su hermana a cada frase.

- Mis razones son... personales - gruñó el vampiro.

- Nuestra ayuda también lo es – replicó Anne, con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio tenso, y finalmente, algo en la actitud del extraño cambió, como si decidiera darse por vencido.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - susurró.

- Para empezar, tu nombre estaría bien – comentó la hermana mayor – Y puedes sentarte, pareces muy rígido ahí de pie.

- Mi nombre es Zero Kiriyu – dijo él, y a continuación buscó la silla más alejada de Teressa para sentarse.

Media hora después, Zero había explicado, sólo en general, toda su historia. Teressa se fijó en que aquel personaje evitaba decir nombres propios, en su lugar la gente de la que hablaba se identificaban por "ella", "ese cabrón chupasangres" o "alguien importante para mí". Tal vez fuera una manera de evitar el dolor que provocan los recuerdos dolorosos.

Cuando acabó, su hermana había servido un te, que había traído de la cocina en un momentito y servía las tazas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo en medio de la narración de la vida de un vampiro.

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, Zero Kiriyu – dijo Anne, mientras servía la última taza – Como por ejemplo, quién eres tú o por qué odias a todos los vampiros, quitando por supuesto aquel al que persigues – el otro resopló, impaciente – Pero aún así creo que has venido al lugar indicado.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí?

Teressa sonrió desde su lugar en las sombras y dijo:

- Bussines!

- Sí, eso es - asintió Anne – Negocios.

- Cúanto por encontrarlo – dijo Zero, que parecía totalmente decidido.

- ¡Eh, eh, tranquilo! ¿Has dicho encontrarlo? - Anne frunció el ceño – Eso no lo has dicho, pensaba que sólo querías un modo de matarlo.

- Le mataré yo, con mis propias manos – replicó él – Sólo necesito encontrar a ese vampiro.

Teressa suspiró. ¿Un modo de encontrar a un sangre pura? Eso sería difícil.

- ¿No tienes ni idea de dónde está Kaname-sama? - preguntó Anne.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién...?

- Gajes de oficio. Tienes que conocer a la gente importante, chico.

Teressa rió ante la brabuconería de su hermana y luego habló en inglés, mientras su hermana le iba traduciendo.

- Lo que pides tiene un alto precio. Y puede que sea imposible...

- Haré lo que sea por llegar hasta él.

Entonces, la chaqueta del chico se abrió por una ligera brisa de aire procediente del sistema de ventilación, y el olor de él se le clavó a Teressa en la nariz.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Pues claro que era especial!

No era SÓLO un vampiro. Era un vampiro E, ¡de orígen humano! Y había algo más... una esencia tan fuerte que era inconfundible... el olor a cazador de primera.

Ante aquella aura terrorífica el cuerpo de ella se encogió casi por instinto, como dispuesto a defenderse. Enseguida se recuperó, pero estaba realmente sorprendida.

Ajá. Muy interesante.

- ... pero si no tienes objetos personales de él, algo que lleve su esencia, esto no se puede... - estaba diciendo Anne, cuando Teressa estampó su mano en la pequeña mesita de te, haciendo temblar las tazas.

- ¡Es perfecto! - dijo sonriendo - ¡Claro que tiene su esencia! ¡De hecho, la lleva dentro de él!

- ¿Qué...? - preguntó Anne, con el ceño fruncido.

- Eh, eh – continuó Teressa, acercándose al cazador – Tú has bebido su sangre, ¿verdad? La sangre de Kuran.

Zero pareció pálido un momento, como si aquello fuera algo de lo que se avergonzaría toda su vida.

- Sí.

- Puedo ayudarte...

El otro la miró, expectante.

- Podemos usar el vínculo de la sangre para llevarte hasta él.

**::::: ¡Hasta aquí por hoy! Y aquí el avance del próximo::::::**

_**- Lazos de sangre – leyó.**_

_- ¿Qué son exactamente? - preguntó Zero, mirando las letras desconocidas._

_- Son conexiones especiales – susurró Anne, cada vez más enfrascada en la idea que acababa de tener su hermana – entre vampiros. _

_- ¿...Cómo es posible? - Zero preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa._

_- Es fácil. Si tenéis un vínculo de sangre, lo único que tendrás que hacer es tirar de él. _

_- Muy fácil, hermanita._

::::: CaP 7: _Lazo de Sangre ::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Por favor, dejad vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo o el fic :)**


	7. Lazo de Sangre

**Como caso excepcional, he decidido colgar este capítulo a penas dos días después del anterior, porque creo que las lectoras lo merecen :) y porque ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo libre.**

**Por fin, la clave para cazar a Kaname, pero no viene sola...**

**.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**.**

**.**

**7- Lazo de Sangre**

**.**

Zero permaneció quieto, sorprendido, ante aquella nueva revelación.

Usar la sangre para cazar a un vampiro. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Por supuesto, no confiaba en aquella pareja. A cada cual más extraña y maliciosa, Anne y Teressa Brown, las dos hermanas pariseñas, parecían llevar algún tipo de negocio sucio en aquel extraño escondrijo, bajo las grandiosas habitaciones del museo del Louvre. Desconocía exactamente en qué consistía este negocio, pero le daba la impresión que tenía mucho que ver con la _información._ Información para cumplir tus deseos; información para conseguir lo que quieres... información para atrapar a Kaname Kuran.

Mientras le fueran de utilidad, no tenía por qué matar a aquella vampiresa rubia, la que era supuestamente la autora del robo perpetuado hacía años en el museo, protagonista de muchas leyendas de las calles de París.

Si era una ladrona de verdad o no, no importaba. Ella podía tener la solución a su búsqueda.

- ¿La sangre? - preguntó él, indicándole a Teressa que se explicara.

Teressa, pero, estaba ocupada. Le había dado la espalda y revisaba ahora una estantería de madera en busca de algún libro en particular. Zero decidió no meterle prisas, y tanto él como la hermana mayor se quedaron callados, esperando, mientras ella murmuraba cosas como "seguro que está por aquí" y "vamos a ver".

No tardó ni dos minutos que extrajo un pesado volumen polvoriento de uno de los estantes superiores.

- Aquí lo tengo – dijo sonriente, mientras lo dejaba encima de la mesa de té – Esto es un libro de hechizos arcanos. Con ésto podemos solucionar tu pequeño probema.

Teressa empezó a pasar páginas y pronto se paró en un capítulo en particular.

- _Lazos de sangre_ – leyó.

- ¿Qué son exactamente? - preguntó Zero, mirando las letras desconocidas.

- Son conexiones especiales – susurró Anne, cada vez más enfrascada en la idea que acababa de tener su hermana – entre vampiros.

Cuando un vampiro muerde a otro, la sangre de éste pasa a estar mezclada con la suya. Asimismo, partes de ese vampiro, o del corazón de él, pasan al otro a través de las venas. Cuando los vampiros son parientes, no tiene ninguna importancia puesto que la sangre ya está mezclada igualmente.

- Sin embargo – interrumpió Teressa, haciendo un guiño – Kaname-sama y tú no sois parientes de ningún tipo.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Me estáis diciendo que sólo por morder a un vampiro estoy conectado con él para siempre o algo así? - protestó Zero, irritado.

- No exactamente – negó Teressa – si fuera así más de uno tendría un problema. Pero tu condición es especial, Zero Kiriyu. O al menos, tu condición era especial cuando le mordiste, ¿no es así?

Zero la interrogó con la mirada. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no le gustaba nada por donde iban los tiros.

- Cuando mordiste a Kaname-sama, ¿eras tú un vampiro completo?

- Claro que sí.

Teressa sacudió la cabeza y luego agarró a Zero por la camisa, acercándolo mucho a ella.

- ¿No eres un vampiro de nivel E, un vampiro de orígen _humano?_

Zero le sacó las manos de encima de un manotazo y dijo, con voz serena.

- Sí.

- Pero, vaya, no eres como los otros vampiros E, ¿no es así? No vas por ahí descuartizando a la gente y babeando, ¿verdad?

- No – Zero sintió ganas de abofetearla.

- Y... me pregunto, ¿por qué será? - el tono de Teressa empezó a pasar del reproche a la ironía - ¿Acaso bebiste la sangre del vampiro que te convirtió?

- No.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y no deberías estar ahora pudriéndote de la sed, pequeño exhumano?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Zero habría matado a aquella imbécil. Sin embargo, de pronto se quedó allí, viendo como su mundo se tambaleaba ligeramente. ¿Por qué no era una bestia asesina? ¿Por qué podía mantener una conversación perfectamente razonable con aquella gente sin intentar comérselas, a pesar de tener sed?

- ...Porque, señorito, ya no eres un vampiro de nivel E. O al menos, no te convertirás en un animal salvaje.

- ¿...Cómo es posible? - Zero preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Anne, que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen, habló con suavidad.

- Porque _su_ sangre corre por tus venas, chico. Ese vampiro te salvó la vida.

Hubo un intenso silencio.

- Eso no es posible – dijo él, enfadado.

- ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Es obvio! - rió Teressa – Tú mismo sabes como funciona, ¡venga! Sabes como Kaname-sama te salvó la vida. Dínoslo.

- Él... - Zero ató cabos – Él mató a la vampiresa que me convirtió. A través de él... la sangre que necesitaba llegó hasta mí.

- Premio – exclamó Teressa, emocionada – No sólo fue eso, claro. Hubo un momento, hace poco, en el que te hiciste, de pronto, muchísimo más fuerte. Un momento en el que debiste recuperar tu fuerza original, vampiro. Lo que fuera que hiciste acabó con lo poco que quedaba de tu enfermedad. Ya antes estabas salvado, pero desde entonces eres un vampiro completo.

_Cuando Ichiru se unió a mí – _pensó él – _Él también tenía la sangre de Shizuka en su interior._

Teressa parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero su hermana Anne le calmó y pidió un rato de tranquilidad para su "cliente".

- ¿Lo entiendes, Zero-san? - dijo ella, amable.

Zero no contestó. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, porque aquel descubrimiento, aquella tontería, había dado un vuelco a toda su existencia.

_No voy a convertirme en un monstruo._

_No voy a matar a nadie._

Esos pensamientos no paraban de bombardearle la cabeza. Y de pronto uno, más claro que los otros, se hizo hueco:

_No tengo por qué morir._

Sabía que aquellos pensamientos eran corruptos. Él, el gran cazador sin compasión, aquel al que se le había asignado la tarea de limpiar el mundo de chupasangres, pensando en sobrevivir.

¿Es que todo lo que había sufrido Yuuki no valía para nada?

- Lo entiendo. Aún así, no veo qué tiene que ver que yo me convierta en nivel E o no de importancia en el asunto de la sangre.

- ¡Mucha, en realidad! - dijo Anne – Como decíamos antes, es difícil crear un lazo de sangre, pero tu cumples todos los requisitos... Cuando ese vampiro te dio su sangre, Zero-san, de alguna manera te salvó la vida. Te _convirtió _en un vampiro nuevo.

- Entonces, ese lazo... ¿tengo yo uno con Kuran? - preguntó Zero - ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

- Es difícil decirlo... hay... poca información sobre ello – respondió Anne, con calma, y mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas, empezó a repasar con el dedo la página del libro que Teressa había sacado.

- No se moleste – interrumpió él – no me interesa el lazo. Me interesa la manera de encontrarlo. ¿Podéis hacerlo o no?

Teressa, ante esa muestra de brabuconería, sonrió.

- No sabes con quién estás hablando – dijo, y Zero intuyó que tenía razón - ¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber el precio? ¿O creías que somos un servicio gratuito?

Él permaneció en silencio un momento, y luego dijo que no.

- No tengo dinero. Pero pagaré lo que sea. Ahora o dentro de mil años – añadió, con una voz susurrante y fría.

Las dos hermanas asintieron a la vez. Había algo que les gustaba de aquel hombre.

- Estoy segura de que sí... - dijo Anne, mientras se levantaba – Dejaré que mi hermana decida la primera parte de tu precio, entonces. La otra... hmm... ya se verá. Lo que pides vale caro. ¿Te parece bien?

Zero asintió una única vez, y luego miró a Teressa.

- Tu primer pago será... - ella sonrió – mi compañía. Te voy a acompañar a buscar a ese hombre, Zero Kiriyu. Como tu pareja.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Siento curiosidad! No puedo evitarlo. Tantas ánsias de venganza... deseo enfrascarme en tu historia, ex-humano. Además, hace unos meses que no salgo con ningún hombre.

_¡¿Qué?_

Zero la miró por si era una broma. Aunque parecía divertida por el gesto de Zero, Teressa Brown no tenía pinta de hablar en coña. Empezó a jugar con uno de sus rizos dorados y le miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Aceptas o qué? En realidad, más que un precio es un regalo.

Zero se quedó con la boca abierta. _¿Regalo?_ ¡Pues ya se lo podía quedar!

Pero no podía decir que no a aquella oferta. Sabía que aquellas dos eran, sin duda alguna, peligrosas, y que podían ocultar mucho más de lo que aparentaban... pero no tenía más opción. No podía permitirse meses, o años, buscando a aquel perro.

Estaba desesperado. Y ellas lo sabían.

Vaya gracia.

- Está bien. Mientras no te interpongas – gruñó él – Sin embargo, si me molestas... no creas que he olvidado ni un solo momento que eres un vampiro.

- Estoy segura de que lo recuerdas muy bien, ex-humano.

- Todabía no me habeis dicho como encontrarlo.

Anne y Teressa se acercaron a él y se cogieron de la mano.

- Es fácil. Si tenéis un vínculo de sangre, lo único que tendrás que hacer es tirar de él.

- Muy fácil, hermanita.

Zero quiso preguntar cómo, pero, de pronto, las dos mujeres pronunciaron unas palabras de un idioma desconocido, y Zero quedó completamente paralizado, conteniendo la respiración. Pensó que tenía que pasar vez una luz fantasmagórica, tal vez un ruido como de terremoto o una sensación de hormigueo.

Nada. Un minuto y todo igual.

- Respira, tonto – regañó Teressa y, justo al acabar de decirlo, Zero volvió a la realidad e inspiró.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, conmocionado.

En el aire que inspiraba había entrado, junto a los olores comunes de aquella estancia o de las mujeres o de la tierra, una esencia increible y poderosa que lo inundaba todo, igual que cuando tenía sed y sólo podía oler la sangre.

Pero aquel no era el olor de la sangre.

Era una frangancia exótica y abrumadora como ninguna otra, más fuerte que las flores y más cálida que qualquier ser vivo, como si a cada exhalación estuviera respirando el alma de alguien. La había olido antes y no la había olido nunca al mismo tiempo.

Le daba la impresión que acababa de despertar un nuevo sentido.

- Dios – susurró, incapaz de decir nada más.

- Tal como decía – dijo Teressa – el lazo de sangre... Guau, por tu cara parece que no tenías ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, ¿no?

Zero la fulminó con la mirada, aún respirando entrecortadamente.

- Me ha inundado por completo. El olor de Kuran.

Anne sonrió.

- Esa es nuestra magia. El lazo está ahí, Zero-san, sólo hemos tenido que forzarlo un poco. Tiene un inconveniente, claro, y es que ahora...

- Tendré su olor en mi cabeza siempre, imagino.

- Exacto – confirmó la comerciante-hechicera.

Pero él no se mostró nada deprimido por eso. Sonrió por primera vez delante de las pariseñas, y les enseñó unos colmillos enormes, como los de un león.

- Ahora puedo cazarte, Kuran.

_Que empiece el juego..._

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Ahora empieza la auténtica persecución! Y Zero no parece dispuesto a dejar escapar al pobre vampiro de sangre pura... Para haceros la boca agua:**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

- Los lobos están más agitados de lo habitual.

- Ésto no parece obra de un lobo, papá.

.

Zero retomó la conversación como si tal cosa:

- Si te veo cazando... mientras viajas conmigo... te mataré – dijo, sin variar un ápice el tono de voz calmado.

La rubia rió suavemente.

- Tranquilo, ex-humano. No me verás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAP 8: Un Buen Equipo

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Preparaos para ver a la gran Teressa en acción! Vigila, Zero, porque esta misteriosa vampiresa es una mujer de armas tomar... y por mucho que quieras tenerla bajo control, ¡no te lo va a poner nada fácil!**

**¡Dejas comentarios y muchas gracias por leer!**

**.**

**Kahenia**

**.**


	8. Un buen equipo

**¡Otra vez aquí! Bien, espero que os guste este. Está especialmente centrado en el viaje de Teressa y Zero juntos y en su relación día a día. Personalmente, ¡me encantan estos dos! Pero... ¿podrán entre los dos encontrar a Kaname?**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**8- Un Buen Equipo**

Hay algo especial en las nubes.

Como gladiadores de los cielos, pasean sus alas etereas de punta a punta del globo, extendiéndose y encogiéndose, cambiando de color, sonriendo a los transeuntes y dificultando el trabajo de los astrólogos.

Aquellas, además, tenían el color del algodón de azúcar.

Zero mantuvo la mirada en las nubes un segundo, luego cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, la calle comercial más elegante de Kraków, antigua capital polaca, le recibió de nuevo con el alborozo de la gente y el trinar apagado de los pájaros.

- ¡Vamos, no te quedes parado! - se quejó una mujer adelante de él. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel, un gorro lila, una minifalda y una camisa a cuadros, y su atuendo resultaba tan ridículo como su acento inglés mientras hablaba perfecto japonés.

Zero la ignoró completamente y continuó caminando por la avenida, en busca de algún supermercado en el que comprar las provisiones que necesitaban: unas cuantas latas de sopa, algunas botellas de agua y diez litros de tequila.

Tenía que reconocer que desde que había comenzado el viaje con Teressa, apenas 2 días atrás, todo iba mejor que antes. Comparar la organización a la que la vampiresa lo sometía y lo práctica y astuta que era ella para la vida real con la confusión que envolvía el comienzo de su viaje era deprimente. Teressa parecía saber muchas cosas, y aunque se comportaba como una niña pequeña y tenía demasiados humos, gracias a ella Zero había hecho un gran avance en la persecución de Kuran. Mientras lo pensaba, la fragancia del vampiro revoloteó por su mente como una mariposa.

De hecho, también les debía eso a las hermanas Brown.

Inspiró con fuerza y se concentró. Teressa se quedó callada, mirando como Zero se ausentaba dentro de su propia mente, dentro de sus sentidos más profundos: buscando.

- Eh... ¿ha pasado por aquí tu amigo? - preguntó cuando Zero hubo abierto los ojos.

Zero negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy seguro. Ya sabes cómo funciona.

Teressa suspiró, y mientras los dos entraban en un supermercado, continuó hablando:

- Hmm... la magia que te proporcionamos es, como te dije, como un interruptor. Sólo maximiza los poderes especiales que conlleva compartir un lazo de sangre, de manera que, en ocasiones, seas capaz de cosas realmente sorprendentes. Como oler, si te concentras, el camino exacto que ha recorrido el otro extremo del lazo.

Zero sólo asintió una vez, pues ya sabía todo aquello.

- Pero, ya ves, los lazos de sangre no van con manual incluido - Teressa sonrió - incluso Anne y yo sabemos poco sobre ellos, y te garantizo que son bastante impredecibles. A veces puedes sentir a la otra persona como si fuera tu propia sombra, y a veces no notas nada.

- Este lazo entre Kuran y yo... hm, no me gusta - fue lo único que respondió Zero.

Teressa sólo lo miró un momento, sonrió con picardía y cogió otra lata de sopa.

::::

- Los lobos están más agitados de lo habitual.

El pastor habló con cansancio: los años de trabajo duro y de afrontar las dificultades de la vida de montaña le habían curtido y envejecido a la vez, y ya pocas cosas le sorprendían.

- Ésto no parece obra de un lobo, papá - comentó su hija, entre alucinada y asustada.

Frente a ella, los restos de lo que parecía haber sido una oveja se extendían a lo largo de varios metros. Había pellejos arrancados bajo unos hierbajos y una pata rota por varios puntos a su lado. Las partes del cuerpo estaban fofas y esqueléticas, como si algo las hubiese exprimido al máximo. En varios puntos del cadáver habían unos agujeros enormes, por pares, donde al parecer los lobos habían mordido al animal. Era un espectáculo tan atroz y extraño que los pastores no sabían qué pensar ni qué esperar de allí en adelante...

Pero lo más extraño, más que el acto salvaje o el descuartizamiento, era la ausencia de sangre.

Ni una gota del preciado líquido carmín teñía los pastos para recordar la muerte del animal.

::::

Teressa, mientras esperaban en la estación, miró como Zero se tomaba un par de pequeñas pastillas blancas.

- Oh, ¿comprimidos de sangre...? - comentó, pero no dijo nada más. Zero tampoco añadió nada, a pesar de que, gracias a alguna magia secreta, Teressa podía ahora hablar su idioma y la entendía perfectamente.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, mientras el reloj daba las 12 y media y el tren hacia la frontera entre Polonia y Lituania llegaba a la estación, frenando con un chirrido seco, Zero retomó la conversación como si tal cosa:

- Si te veo cazando... mientras viajas conmigo... te mataré - dijo, sin variar un ápice el tono de voz calmado.

La rubia rió suavemente.

- Tranquilo, ex-humano. No me verás.

- Si sé que lo haces, aunque no te vea, también te mataré - añadió él, para despejar toda duda.

Por toda respuesta Teressa sonrió ámpliamente, dejando a la vista unos hermosos colmillos que parecían de marfil.

Aun así, la alimentación de la vampiresa era todo un misterio, y no sería fácil desentrañar si de verdad cazaba o no humanos. Zero pensó que era muy astuta, y que debía de tener alguna estrategia para cazar sin que él sospechara nada. De lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que ella no tomaba pastillas, como él.

Eso se veía sólo mirando sus ojos arrogantes, su sonrisa pícara. Era evidente que se sentía como una leona en su territorio. Nunca se rebajaría a ser una inocente "vegetariana".

Fuera o no una asesina, Teressa era un pozo sin fondo del que Zero cada vez conocía más, sólo para comprobar, desesperado, que la oscuridad de su alma llegaba cada vez más abajo.

Sin ir más lejos, al empezar su viaje, Teressa había insistido como una idiota en cogerle de la mano e ir juntos como una pareja de enamorados en el avión hasta Berlín (y Zero aceptó porque ella pagaba los billetes). Después de media hora, pero, ella misma se soltó y nunca más volvió a mencionar lo de ir cogidos de la mano.

Zero, por supuesto, tampoco.

Debía tener cuidado con ella, puesto que ni era tan simple como había pensado en un principio ni contaba todo lo que sabía sobre ciertas cosas. La única baza que tenía Zero a su favor, en cuanto a Teressa Brown se refería, era que sabía que él resultaba para ella tan enigmático y oscuro como ella para él.

"Oscuro"

Sonrió.

::::::

Durante seis horas viajaron en un tren algo cochambroso hasta un pueblecito lituano de casas de madera, cerca de la frontera. Justo mientras llegaban a su destino, un bus que parecía haber s a el norte, probablemente a la capital. Sin embargo, no lo cogieron, y en su lugar atravesaron el pequeño pueblo desde la estación hasta el bosque cercano y a continuación se perdieron en la espesura verde. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor, Zero se detuvo, se agachó y empezó a palpar el suelo; con calma, con paciencia. Había hecho lo mismo con alguno de los vagones destartalados del tren.

- No funcionará - se quejó Teressa - ¡Vamos, listillo! Sólo puedes sentirlo de esa forma si ha pasado justo por aquí...!

- Estuvo aquí - cortó Zero, olisqueando la brisa fría que rodeaba el bosque.

- ¿Qué? Ummm... ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. No es que lo haya olido exactamente... pero no sé, mi "nuevo sentido" me jura que ha pasado por aquí.

- ¿Hacia dónde iría? - preguntó Teressa.

- No lo sé...

Ella suspiró mientras él se levantó; los dos estaban muy cansados.

- Necesitamos dormir - dijo Teressa - partiremos de nuevo a la noche, tal vez tus sentidos estén más agudos entonces. Además - bostezó - no es bueno que vean a una pareja joven cruzando los bosques sin rumbo ni objetivo fijo, tal vez haya vampiros también por aquí...

- Ojalá - ironizó Zero.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que hubieran querido, ya que antes de aquel descanso habían estado cinco días enteros sin dormir. Teressa se había quejado todo lo que habia querido y más, pero el ex-humano no se había dejado convencer y la había amenazado con dejarla en el asfalto si se ponía a roncar. Aún así, ella a menudo estaba de morros por culpa del sueño.

- Ohhh... ¿ya nos vamos?

- Sí, espabila - dijo Zero a su adormilada compañera.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana del hostal, que por suerte les había costado muy barato (el dinero no les aguantaría siempre) y debían ser ya las dos de la madrugada. Los dos se marcharon del pueblo y se internaron en el bosque, con las mochilas a cuestas e intentando orientarse mientras caminaban. En el caso del cazador, además, se esforzaba por sentir el olor o la presencia de Kuran por cualquier sitio, y no era tarea fácil: había muchos olores que descartar y el vampiro habría pasado por allí hacía ya tiempo.

No pasaron demasiadas horas que una niebla espesa cubrió la maleza y las raíces y lo empezaron a tener muy difícil para seguir el rumbo de Kuran ni incluso el caminillo estrecho que cruzaba el bosque.

Así pues, a pesar de que acababan de descansar, decidieron buscar un llano y acampar hasta que pasara la niebla.

- Por aquí, cazador, la niebla es algo menos densa allí.

Siguiendo a Teressa, encontraron un buen lugar para asentarse. Zero notó algo de frío y su compañera rió sin disimulo.

- ¿Qué, esperabas no pasar frío siendo vampiro? - preguntó, aún riendo.

Zero se ruborizó un poco mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la bolsa hasta encontrar un mechero.

- Necesitamos leña para hacer un fuego - explicó Zero mientras miraba alrededor intentando ver algo entre la niebla.

- ¿No confías en tus habilidades defensivas?

- Más bien no confío en ti - replicó sin dudar- Y el fuego ayudará a ahuyentar a cualquier animal salvaje. Venga, ayúdame.

Teressa le detuvo cuando se iba a internar en el bosque.

- ¿Qué haces? - siseó - ¡Ten cuidado! Si te vas así como así, luego no podremos volver.

Zero tuvo que darle la razón. Con aquella niebla se perderían y a saber si podrían encontrar el camino después.

- Hagamos una cosa. Tú quédate aquí mientras yo voy a por esa leña - sugirió la rubia - No debería costarme encontrar tu olor de vuelta.

Zero levantó una ceja porque no estaba seguro de si aquello había sido alguna ironía, pero asintió con la cabeza y la vio marchar.

Mientras Teressa buscaba leña seca (difícil con la niebla tan húmeda) le sonó el móvil.

- ¿Sí? Oh, eres tú - dijo - No, los_ planes_ siguen tal como habíamos quedado, pero tendremos que esperar un poco… ¡No hay prisa aún! Y sí, hay un _factor interesante_ que…

Eso fue lo último que Zero le oyó decir antes de que su oído finísimo no le dejara oir más. Así que esperó pacientemente a que la otra volviera.

Hablando con su interlocutor, Teressa perdió la pista de por donde había ido. Acabó de recoger leña y colgó, pero no estaba segura de poder oler a Zero tal como había dicho.

- Mierda - murmuró, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en encontrarle o si le encontraría. Otro pensamiento le hizo sospechar: ¿Y si el cazador, por fin libre de la rubia, había decidido marcharse lo más rápido posible para perderla de vista?

Teressa gruñó. ¿Tan molesta era ella? ¿Tan odiada por sus colmillos?

Cuando ya empezaba a perderse completamente, un sonido fuerte y explosivo, acompañado por los chillidos de los pájaros, resonó por todo el bosque. Teressa alzó la cabeza igual que lo haría un animal sorprendido por un ruido inesperado y, rápidamente, se dirigió a donde había creído oír el sonido. Cada vez que le parecía perder el rumbo de nuevo, el mismo sonido se repetía y la guiaba otra vez. Cada vez sonaba más cerca, y una extraña emoción embargó a Teressa mientras corría sin parar entre los árboles, aún con la madera en los brazos.

Por fin, llegó a su objetivo, y mientras una última explosión teñía el aire, Teressa vio a Zero en el pequeño llano, sosteniendo en el aire su Bloody Rose, con una expresión indescifrable y una apariencia tan maravillosa que Teressa pensó que podría haberse enamorado de él en aquel mismo instante.

Riendo, se acercó a él.

- Es curioso que me haya salvado la misma arma que podría matarme - dijo, ya a la vista del prefecto.

Zero resopló.

- Eres una engreída. Deberías haber sabido que ningún sentido funciona bien con este tiempo. En fin - suspiró - has traído la leña.

Hicieron la hoguera como pudieron y Teressa hechizó en secreto el fuego para mantenerlo aún a pesar de la humedad. Después estuvieron un rato "hablando", si se le puede llamar así a la rubia parloteando de cualquier tontería y a Zero callado sin hacerle el mínimo caso.

Pero Teressa Brown había aprendido algo interesante aquellos días, que acababa de ser confirmado: Zero Kiriyu no era una mala persona. Y más importante aún: hacían un buen equipo. Sonrió.

Mientras la niebla se disipaba, el cazador se preguntó quién era ella, y qué estaba planeando tras esos colmillos de marfil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy! ¡Ya sabéis que pronto el siguiente! :) ¡Ah! ¡Y conoceremos a un par de curiosos personajes! Aquí el avance para que os preparéis jajajaja**

**::::::::::::**

_- ¿Te gustan los conejos, Teressa? - preguntó._

_- Demasiado curiosos, diría yo. _

_Antes de que los otros acechadores se dieran siquiera cuenta, un vampiro estaba aprisionado en los brazos de Zero y amenazado por la pistola mortal, mientras que Teressa Brown sostenía un pequeño libro en su mano y miraba escrutadoramente alrededor._

_La curiosidad mató al gato._

**::::::::::::: **CAP. 9 - Amigos y Enemigos** ::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**NOTA: Como sois muchas ya las que me habéis preguntado por este tema, me gustaría aclarar una cosa sobre Kaname y Zero: No me gusta pisar la emoción de los fics, y es por eso que nunca anuncio las parejas o las relaciones o la acción que va a haber antes de que pase, excepto claro si son fics de un sólo capítulo. Aún así, si os carcome la duda (a veces lo entiendo xD) os diré que está completamente confirmada cierta relación entre los dos vampiros. No os puedo decir nada más, pero si os aseguro que el fic no os va a defraudar, seáis o no amantes del yaoi. ¿Confiaríes en mi? :)**

**Y por cierto, queda muy poco para encontrar a Kuran, ¡no desesperéis! A partir de ese momento esto dará un giro increible, ¡no os lo podéis perder!**

**.**


	9. Amigos y Enemigos

**¡Perdonad el retraso, lectores y lectoras! Siento haberme tomado tanto tiempo para subir este capítulo noveno, pero se me juntaron los exámenes finales, los de entrada a la Universidad y... ¡bueno, podéis imaginar que no estaba con los brazos cruzados :)! A partir de ahora, pero, tendréis vuestro capítulo semanal asegurado: ¡No olvidéis ir revisando !**

**Aquí va:**

**Capítulo 9- Amigos y Enemigos**

_**"Amigos, hasta en el infierno"** (dicho popular)_

Tras levantarse completamente la niebla, los dos viajeros reemprendieron el viaje, y aunque todavía era de noche, los dos podían guiarse perfectamente en la oscuridad.

- Qué bonito es el bosque - comentó Teressa casualmente, mientras seguían un caminillo entre los árboles - Siempre tan lleno de vida.

A Zero no se le escapó el comentario impropio de su compañera, y todo lo disimuladamente que pudo, para no llamar la atención, inspeccionó los alrededores. Pronto sintió algunas pisadas vaporosas, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos. El cazador no apresuró ni relajó el paso, sinó que continuó caminando como si nada. En cambio, hizo un gran esfuerzo por intentar disfrazar su esencia. En su caso, eso era un trabajo duro, para empezar, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, para seguir, porque su presencia era sencillamente difícil de ocultar.

En seguida supo que no valía la pena. Lo que les acechaba, fuera lo que fuera, ya conocía la naturaleza de Zero, sinó aquel acoso no tenía explicación, ya que si le hubieran considerado un simple humano, o no le habrían seguido o ya le habrían atacado. Sabían que no era humano, notaban su aura poderosa. A lo mejor no la de cazador, pero si la de vampiro. O tal vez al revés.

Esperó que sólo le consideraran otro chupasangres más.

Zero agitó la cabeza y agudizó los sentidos. Al menos no le pillarían desprevenido. A aquellas alturas del viaje, él ya era consciente de que Teressa tenía una sensibilidad excelente, y estaba seguro de que ella podía serle de ayuda, a pesar de que era evidente que se haría de rogar.

- ¿Te gustan los conejos, Teressa? - preguntó.

La questión sorprendió y halagó a la mujer por igual, puesto que Zero nunca la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

- Bueno - dijo - Son muy lindos, pero cuestan un poco de domesticar.

- Demasiado curiosos, diría yo.

- Si, y muy escurridizos - Teressa rió un poco, y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de inteligencia - A veces se ven en los arbustos bajos, porque allí pueden esconderse. ¡Ahora podría estar pasando uno justo por nuestro lado! ¿Te imaginas...?

Teressa no había acabado la frase que Zero hundió la mano (ahora convertida en garra) en unos arbustos a su izquierda, y con una fuerza y un silencio encomiables, arrancó de las sombras una figura humana, mientras con una mano le tapaba la boca y con la otra sacaba la Bloody Rose.

Antes de que los otros acechadores se dieran siquiera cuenta, un vampiro estaba aprisionado en los brazos de Zero y amenazado por la pistola mortal, mientras que Teressa Brown sostenía un pequeño libro en su mano y miraba escrutadoramente alrededor.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

El cazador analizó la situación, mientras un señor de constitución imponente, más bien rellenito pero con mucho músculo, se acercaba tranquilamente por un recodo. Zero sintió la presencia de dos individuos más, que en seguida, al ver a su compañera atrapada en los brazos del desconocido, salieron de entre la espesura y enseñaron sus colmillos, amenazantes.

En total: tres chupasangres y un gordo. Bueno, podía ser peor.

El humano era un hombre de mediana edad, alrededor de la cincuentena, y tenía un rostro curtido y cuadrado enmarcado por una espesa barba rubia. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y claros, y una sonrisa llameante que mostraba su personalidad. Llevaba puesto un gorro, pantalones desgastados y un chaleco. Ayudaba a su aspecto de tipo duro la enorme escopeta que sujetaba en su mano izquierda con total confianza. Zero evaluó su postura y decidió que era el líder del grupo.

Mientras los dos vampiros se quedaban quietos, gruñendo, el hombre nórdico preguntó algo en un idioma desconocido.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? - dijo Zero a Teressa, sin girarse ni aflojar el agarre de la vampira.

- Dice que éste es su bosque - replicó la rubia - Algo sobre que nos estamos metiendo en problemas.

Zero gruñó con un sonido muy grave y bajito, pero fue suficiente para que la mujer atrapada se estremeciera.

- Dile que nos deje pasar. Que nos deje pasar o le romperé el cuello - continuó él.

Pero no hizo falta traducir. Uno de los vampiros dijo algo y Zero, desprevenido, recibió una fuerte patada en la rodilla de la vampiresa que había capturado. Apretó el gatillo de la Bloody Rose justo cuando la mujer le levantó el brazo, haciendo que la bala le rozara pero sin hacerle verdadero daño. Con un impulso inesperado, mientras Zero aún forcejeaba con ella, la vampiresa consiguió lanzarse a un lado justo cuando uno de sus compañeros asestaba a Zero un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La mujer se liberó completamente, pero en lugar de huir se giró y se lanzó a atacar a su contrincante.

Zero no se había esperado la gran compenetración que tenían aquellos vampiros; bloqueando con dificultad un ataque de la vampiresa, consiguió disparar al primero de los varones en el hombro, que se estremeció y perdió el equilibrio sólo momentáneamente. Zero no pudo relajarse, porque detrás de él saltó el otro vampiro y se le abalanzó a la yugular.

Teressa observaba la escena con curiosidad y diversión. El líder del grupo no iba a involucrarse en la pelea y permanecía, como ella, de espectador. Consideró durante un momento ayudar a Zero, pero en seguida tachó el pensamiento de ridículo. Después de todo, estaba muy interesada en ver cómo salía el ex-humano de aquella. ¿Se liaría a disparos inútiles? ¿Invocaría el poder propio de los verdaderos cazadores de vampiros?

Si Zero moría allí, definitivamente no valía la pena.

El cazador no esperó la ayuda de su compañera. En lugar de eso, clavó un pie en el suelo y se dispuso a planear sus ataques. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar, claro. Lanzó un puñetazo que fue esquivado, y a cambió sufrió el azote de un bate de beisbol en la espalda. Aún así, no titubeó y aguantó el siguiente golpe (una patada de la vampiresa). No se quejó y cambió la pistola de mano, disparando a los pies de uno de los hombres y parando su ataque.

Mientras tanto, el líder humano sonreía, socarrón. Definitivamente pensaba que la pelea estaba sentenciada. Teressa frunció el entrecejo: esto estaba durando demasiado. Era un tres contra uno especialmente difícil debido a la velocidad y a la harmonía de los enemigos.

Pero entonces Teressa se dio cuenta de algo. Había pensado que Zero usaría poderes especiales o su fuerza sobrenatural, pero en lugar de eso, Zero estaba luchando al estilo tradicional, sólo con sus balas y sus puños.

Y eso no era todo. Lo más sorprendente, algo que hizo que Teressa casi, sólo casi, admirara a Zero, fue el hoyo que se había formado a sus pies, en el suelo del bosque.

Desde el principio, Zero no se había movido del sitio.

Interesante.

Aún así, tanto ella como Zero empezaban a estar cansados de ese juego.

- ¡No tenemos todo el día! - le dijo Teressa fingiendo un bostezo.

El ex-humano se permitió una sonrisa arrogante.

Era evidente que ya lo había visto. El movimiento de sus contrincantes. Sus puntos fuertes. Sus debilidades. Ya no le cogerían desprevenido.

Se quedó quieto mientras uno de ellos venía corriendo, blandiendo el bate que antes le había dañado. Zero esquivó su ataque sólo moviendo el torso, y con la culata de la pistola hundió su puño en el estómago del rival mientras giraba y cogía el bate de su mano, golpeando así a la vampiresa que iba a arañarle por la espalda. Soltó el bate al acabar el giro y, cuando el rival se inclinó por la fuerza del golpe en la barriga, apoyó el pie en su rodilla y, agarrándose del hombro ajeno, se alzó por los aires en una vertical espléndida, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos y cayendo con una patada sobre la cabeza del tercer vampiro, que esperaba su oportunidad detrás de su compañero. Sin soltar el hombro del segundo vampiro, agarró al otro aturdido y lo lanzó por los aires con una sola mano.

Con la luz del sol del amanecer resplandeciendo sobre su mortal figura, Zero Kiriyu usó de nuevo al vampiro de trampolín, saltó con una fuerza que sólo podía ser la de un cazador de primera y, agarrando al vampiro que volaba por los aires por la camisa, tiró de él…

… Y lo lanzó con fuerza inmensa sobre sus otros dos asaltantes.

Cuando Zero cayó al suelo con elegancia, hacía un segundo que la pelea había terminado: los tres vampiros enemigos yacían inconscientes o muy doloridos en el suelo, sin poder continuar.

El cazador sólo se permitió una exhalación de relajación, como si aquello sólo hubiera sido un bonito calentamiento. Teressa tuvo ganas de reír en voz alta, ¡menudo espectáculo era aquel chico!

Les sorprendió a los dos los aplausos que oyeron a continuación. El hombre que había permanecido aparte ahora sonreía y felicitaba al ganador. Pero alucinaron cuando, con una voz grave y una risotada, dijo en perfecto japonés:

- ¡Bien hecho, chico! ¡Has ganado! Se bienvenido a mi hogar. Después de todo, los cazadores debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, ¿no?

_Un… ¿Cazador?_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

_**- ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Éste es algo más corto y centrado en la fuerza y la forma de pelear de nuestro sexy cazador... no hay que olvidar que cuando Zero se pone serio, ¡hay que temblar! **_

_**- ¡Bien! En el episodio que viene conoceremos por fin la pieza clave para descubrir a Kaname, ¡la casa del bosque!**_

_**Y... eso quiere decir... que tal como prometí, la aparición del susodicho no está lejos.**_

_**De hecho... juzgad vosotros mismos por el avance del siguiente cap, que será especialmente largo e intenso para compensar mi ausencia :)**_

_- Te estarás preguntando cómo conozco tu lengua, y tu nombre, Kiriyu... - el hombre sonrió - Pero lo que realmente deberías preguntarte es: ¿Sabe algo de Kaname Kuran?_

_El viento azotaba sus caras. La velocidad era masiva, ácida, adictiva. Pero la sensación que le recorría a él era incomparable siquiera a la emoción de la carretera._

_Cuando Teressa le alcanzó vio una de las escenas más extrañas que jamás había visto:_

_- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó en inglés, sin poder contenerse._

_Un rugido la interrumpió._

_Por la mirada inexplicable y aterradora de Zero, supo que habían encontrado a su objetivo._

_Kaname..._

**Capítulo 10: La Casa del Bosque**


	10. La Casa del Bosque

**Como os dije, puntual :) ¡Este os va a encantar!**

**.**

**.**

**10 – La Casa del Bosque**

...

/"_**El que busca la verdad, corre el riesgo de encontrarla**__" _(Manuel Vicent, escritor español)/

...

No existe la suerte. No existe el destino.

No existen las coincidencias.

Esto pensaba Zero Kiriyu mientras se sentaba a la mesa del hombre que, apenas media hora antes, había tenido intención de matarle. Era curioso como una pelea podía cambiar la relación entre dos hombres.

¿Qué te caía mal? ¿Qué le odiabas? Bueno, un par de puñetazos y todo arreglado. Todo dicho: en el lenguaje internacional de los puños todo el mundo se entendía. Tan amigos.

Así pues, aquella situación era una de esas típicamente masculinas, sólo que exagerada.

"Me llamo Darius, Darius Kipras" Era lo único que había comentado el barbudo antes de conducirlos hacia su casa a través del bosque. No habían seguido ningún camino en concreto, pero el hombre parecía saber ir con los ojos cerrados, como era natural, puesto que había afirmado que aquel lugar era suyo.

Teressa no había tenido muy claro por qué le seguían, porque Zero continuaba tan enigmático y asquerosamente callado como siempre, y, de hecho, los dos varones la habían ignorado casi con descaro y se habían puesto a caminar en silencio.

A Zero no le preocupaba demasiado la rubia, aunque frunció el entrecejo cuando el tal Darius la dejó fuera de la bella casita de madera y le cerró la puerta en las narices. No había olvidado tampoco que el nórdico no había mostrado el menor reparo en abandonar a sus "compañeros" en el suelo del bosque sin dirigirles más de una mirada.

El salón era muy hogareño y cálido, gracias a la enorme chimenea que Zero imaginó sería indispensable en invierno, puesto que todavía ahora, casi en primavera, hacía un frío penetrante por las noches.

Le fue servido un te oscuro y humeante, que Zero olisqueó pero no bebió aún cuando el anfitrión se sentó ante él.

- Por favor, Kiriyu - comentó Darius, que se había sacado el pesado chaleco y parecía muy cómodo hablando con un peligroso desconocido - Eres mi invitado y los dos somos del mismo gremio, puedes relajarte.

Eso sólo consiguió que el prefecto se tensara aún más.

- Quiero varias explicaciones - empezó.

Darius sonrió ampliamente bajo su mostacho y a continuación habló antes que Zero.

- Sí, claro. Imagino que te estarás preguntando cómo conozco tu lengua y tu nombre, Kiriyu. Pero lo que realmente debería preocuparte es: ¿sabe algo de Kaname Kuran?

El joven sintió sus músculos contraerse.

- ¿Por qué cree que le he seguido hasta aquí? - replicó, con frialdad.

- Ajá, veo que eres espabilado, chico - apremió el hombre, mientras bebía de su té - A él se le olvidó mencionarlo.

_¿Él? ¿Se está refiriendo a Kuran?_

Pero antes de poder discutir, una melodía les interrumpió. Era la canción de "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne.

Hubo unos segundos de vergonzoso silencio, hasta que Zero asimiló que era su móvil el que estaba sonando.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó, descolgando.

- … ¿Te has puesto la canción de "Barby Girl" de tono de espera? - cuestionó la voz de su maestro, Toga, al otro lado.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! - gritó Zero, nervioso - Ha sido esa zo…

- Veo que ya has conocido a las hermanas Brown - cortó su maestro contento - ¿Cómo va tu venganza? - preguntó, como si fuera algo sin la menor importancia.

Zero se levantó de la mesa con una mirada significativa y se dispuso a ir fuera a hablar, pero Darius le paró y le cogió el móvil. Zero casi se quedó con la boca abierta mientras el hombre parloteaba con Yagari-sensei con total confidencia.

Comprendió que se había referido a él antes.

Tras colgar al cabo de unos minutos, Darius le explicó que a pesar de ser lituano, había vivido una buena temporada en Japón a sus treinta, y había sido compañero de cacería de Toga Yagari. Era por eso que sabía japonés, y también por eso conocía el nombre de Zero. Darius reía sin parar al explicar la historia: sin duda, igual que Yagari, le quitaba acero a la razón de Zero para estar allí.

- Y ahora que te puedes fiar de mí, mi querido invitado, ¿qué te apetece una buena comida y una siesta? Tienes una pinta horrorosa.

Zero negó con la cabeza.

- No. Debo partir en seguida, y necesito cuánto sepa sobre Kuran.

Pero Darius le apuntó con una sartén y dijo.

- Aquí las cosas se hacen a mi manera, Kiriyu. O comes y duermes un poco, o te dejo en medio del bosque intentando encontrar su rastro entre la niebla y el frío. Ya te lleva días de ventaja. Unas horas más no son nada.

Un chasquido de lengua, pero aparte de eso, no hubo más quejas. Sólo una contestación.

- Mi compañera también tiene que alimentarse y descansar.

Darius puso mala cara.

- Sé que odia a los vampiros, y no le voy a preguntar por qué ni cómo aún así tiene a tres de ellos como "recaderos". Pero ella necesita estar fuerte.

El tono de Zero no admitía réplica.

- Demasiado cariño por una chupasangres - murmuró el otro. Luego alzó la voz y dijo - Eh, _la de fuera_. Sé que nos has oído. Bajo ningún concepto puedes entrar en esta casa, pero como un favor a tu compañero puedes beber de la sangre que hay almacenada en el establo. También podrás descansar allí junto a los otros.

Tras ese comentario, Darius anunció que se iba a recoger algunas cosas del bosque y que volvería para hacer la comida. Le dijo a Zero que se sintiera en su casa, y él así lo hizo. Subió al piso de arriba y, casi arrancándose la ropa, se metió en la ducha e intentó quitarse la suciedad del pelo plateado y limpiarse las heridas con algo de alcohol que encontró en un botiquín, aunque ya casi estaban curadas gracias a su regeneración vampírica. La pérdida de sangre le había dado sed… por un lado era afortunado, porque a su maestro se le había _olvidado _mencionar a Darius que Zero, además de cazador de primera, también era otro chupasangres, probablemente más peligroso que ningún otro.

Por otro lado, pensó que ya casi no le quedaban pastillas… y ninguna otra sangre artificial o animal le saciaría. Debía encontrar a Kuran antes de debilitarse más, concluyó.

Al salir de la ducha se secó con una toalla, y dirigiendo una mirada a la habitación del hombre, observó un único marco de fotos sobre la mesilla de noche. Aunque a Zero no le interesaba en absoluto, se preguntó un instante dónde estaría la mujer que se abrazaba con ternura a un Darius mucho más joven.

.

.

.

Para cuando oyó los pasos lentos y pesados, Teressa Brown estaba en medio de un baño muy improvisado en una especie de cuba que había detrás del establo. El agua le había quitado sólo a medias el mal humor.

- Capullos impertinentes. Algún día os sacaré los ojos. Como se atreven… - había murmurado mientras la dejaban fuera de la casa como si fuera un perro. Luego, asqueada, había decidido tomar un baño y se había vengado lavando su ropa en un lavabo de la casa y robando un par de geles y champús del piso de arriba sin que se dieran cuenta.

Por la voz que oyó resoplar, se dijo que era el tal señor Kipras el que venía, así que se sumergió bajo el agua enjabonada y se quedó muy quieta para no delatar su presencia. La cuba tembló ligeramente cuando tres cuerpos fueron dejados en el suelo cercano, donde se amontonaba la paja. Al cabo de unos instantes el hombre había vuelto a entrar en la casa.

Teressa salió del agua en silencio y, tapada con una manta marrón que encontró entre varios utensilios, inspeccionó a los vampiros. Uno de ellos ya se estaba levantando y cuando la vio, aunque se sorprendió, no mostró ninguna reacción agresiva.

- Buenos días, extraña - le saludó en lituano.

La rubia le respondió educadamente aunque un tanto cortante. Los otros dos vampiros todavía dormían, y lo hacían cómodamente, puesto que estaban en la sombra y allí la luz no les dañaba.

- ¿Por qué no me atacas? - preguntó Teressa.

- No hay necesidad - replicó el vampiro - Si estás aquí es que él te lo ha permitido. Nunca haríamos daño a una invitada.

Teressa le vio muchos puntos flacos a aquella lógica, como por ejemplo cómo sabía que ella no tenía aún así malas intenciones, pero lo dejó estar. Lo que sí que no podía entender era qué hacían los vampiros junto a aquel hombre que obviamente, odiaba a su especie.

A esa pregunta, el vampiro se levantó muy rígido y pareció enfadarse un poco.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Darius es muy buena persona!

Teressa levantó una ceja, escéptica.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por lanzaros a atacar a un cazador más fuerte que vosotros? ¿Por dejaros tirados en pleno bosque a la luz del día? - preguntó - ¿O tal vez por no dejaros entrar en casa como a escoria?

El vampiro gruñó, amenazante, y replicó:

- Eso es lo que a ti te ha parecido. Darius nos enseña a pelear y nos alimenta. Él nos ha tratado las heridas de hoy.

La vampiresa decidió no seguir con la discusión. Después de todo, no era asunto suyo.

Se vistió descuidadamente, bebió el contenido de una bolsa de sangre y después de alejó de los tres vampiros para mirar los alrededores. Al llegar al frente de la casa, miró por la ventana con disimulo y le sorprendió ver al grandullón de turno sentado en el sillón, pensativo. En las arrugas que se formaban en su frente y en su mirada perdida se veía que estaba realmente preocupado.

¿Por los vampiros, quizá?

.

.

.

Tras una buena sopa que Zero engulló sin disimulo, los dos cazadores de acomodaron en los sillones y contemplaron el fuego tras unos tragos de whiskey que Zero tomó por calentar sus músculos y enterrar su sed.

- ¿Odias a los vampiros, Kiriyu? - preguntó de pronto el hombre mayor - ¿Es por eso que buscas a Kuran?

Zero suspiró. No le gustaba hablar de él mismo.

- Sí y no. Odio a los vampiros, pero Kuran… Kuran está a otro nivel- trató de explicar, pero sin querer explayarse.

Darius suspiró y Zero vio el vaho saliendo de entre su espesa barba rubia.

- Mi mujer fue asesinada por un vampiro - dijo de pronto, como una confesión, tan bajito que tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo - Yo todavía era joven entonces, éramos muy felices… y todo se fue al carajo. Ese bicho… le vi devorarla delante de mí, y luego escapó por la ventana. Fue como si me desgarraran el corazón.

Zero se lo imaginaba perfectamente.

- Después de eso me fui a Japón, ¡donde más lejos mejor!, y me alisté a la academia de cazadores. Quería matarlos a todos, Kiriyu. Con mis manos. Quería… - suspiró - Pensaba que nunca podría perdonarles, perdonarme.

Hizo una pausa, ocultando su mirada con las manos.

- No me malinterpretes. Todavía los odio - continuó - pero esos tres… los encontré un día en el bosque, perdidos, unos niños casi. No les maté porque sé que mi mujer nunca me hubiera perdonado hacer daño a unos críos, aunque fueran vampiros. Sin embargo, me seguían. Me seguían, perdidos y sin esperanza, y se agarraban a mis pantalones aún cuando yo les pegaba patadas y les gritaba que se fueran… No pude negárselo. No les dejé entrar en la casa de mi mujer y mía, ¡por supuesto! Eso ya hubiera sido demasiado. Los dejé vivir en el establo.

Pero… qué ironía… ni siquiera me he dado cuenta - siguió - Los odio, ¡de verdad, los odio! Pero me preguntó por qué les dejo vivir ahora, aunque ya son adultos, por qué cazo animales y extraigo la sangre para ellos, por qué curo sus heridas y les enseño a defenderse... - Y luego, susurró- Al parecer el sol del amanecer no les ha hecho mucho daño.

_Pensó que la luz les habría matado_

Darius soltó una risa amarga:

- Será mejor que vayamos a echar una buena siesta, Kiriyu. Creo que el alcohol se me ha subido a la cabeza…

Aún tras las horas de siesta, a Zero no se le olvidó la lágrima que había rodado por la mejilla del hombre, ni tampoco que no era una lágrima de tristeza sino de alegría.

.

.

.

Tras el descanso generalizado, Darius volvía a estar de buen humor, con su tono ligeramente socarrón, y despertó a Zero cuando ya atardecía.

- Vamos, amigo cazador, tienes un camino que seguir - Animó.

El otro le preguntó con ansia que sabía de Kuran.

- Notamos su presencia hace exactamente 6 días, a eso del mediodía. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero aquél aura tan extrema sólo podía pertenecer a un vampiro muy poderoso, y a mí me acababan de informar de la desaparición del famoso sangre pura.

- ¿Adónde se dirigía?

- Al nordeste. Te he hecho unas indicaciones casi exactas en este mapa - le entregó un papel doblado - Le perdimos el rastro a unos kilómetros del bosque, pero me da a mí que no ha ido muy lejos. Deberíais poder darle alcance.

Las esperanzas de Zero se dispararon.

- ¿Eso cree?

- Sí, pero diría que tenía mucha sed, Kiriyu. Ándate con ojo.

- Claro - el exhumano se permitió una leve sonrisa.

_Si supiera que yo también padezco la misma sed…_

Zero saludó a Teressa con un leve movimiento de cabeza al salir de la casa. Ya lo tenía todo preparado para irse y la rubia le replicó, con rencor por haber permanecido marginada todo el día, que ella ya _nació_ preparada.

- Probablemente sea verdad - dijo Zero.

- Oh, ahora el señor se permite bromear.

Iban a empezar una discusión mientras se despedían cuando Darius les detuvo.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¿No pensaréis ir andando?

- Eh… ¿sí? - Zero le miró con desconcierto, pero Teressa, que había inspeccionado toda la casa, sonrió con picardía.

.

.

.

El viento azotaba sus caras. La velocidad era masiva, ácida, adictiva. Pero la sensación que le recorría a él era incomparable siquiera a la emoción de la carretera.

Iban a por Kuran.

Y además iban a 120 kilómetros por hora.

Nunca se había sentido así. Probablemente sólo lo repetiría cuando hundiera sus garras en la carne de Kuran.

Teressa conducía. No dejaba se sonreír en ningún momento, y su mirada era temible y audaz mientras dominaba la Kawasaki ninja ZX 10R de Darius con elegancia. Su manera de pilotarla era ardiente pero experta, y los dos se sentían en un extraño estado de adrenalina y euforia mientras quemaban el asfalto a sus pies.

- _Come on, baby - _habló Teressa en inglés a la moto -. _That's the way!_

Zero no dijo nada, y sólo se dejó llevar mientras las horas pasaban y ellos no paraban. Cuando las indicaciones del mapa se acabaron, Zero guió a Teressa a través de las vibraciones en su estómago.

Lo sentía. Estaba allí, cada vez más cerca. El lazo estaba más tenso a cada kilómetro. Ahora iban por un camino secundario, habían ido subiendo cada vez más al norte y hacía tiempo que habían pasado la frontera de Rusia.

Estaban en Siberia. Y todo era blanco a lado y lado de la carretera.

Cuando Zero ya no pudo más, cuando su cuerpo entero se estremeció con la sensación y casi tuvo ganas de aullar de expectación como un animal antes de la caza, sólo entonces tiró de Teressa para indicarle que frenara, y sin esperar a que la moto parara del todo saltó de su asiento y corrió como nunca, dejando atrás la mochila, la moto y a una vampiresa alucinada, atravesando el bosque de abetos y sin notar en absoluto el frío en la piel.

Corrió, corrió y corrió durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternidades, y entonces, se paró en seco.

Cuando Teressa, que había ido tras él, le alcanzó, vio una de las escenas más extrañas que jamás había visto.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó en inglés, sin poder contenerse.

Un rugido la interrumpió.

Por la mirada inexplicable y aterradora de Zero, supo que habían encontrado a su objetivo.

Kaname...

::

**:::::**

**:::::::::**

**¡En el punto más interesante! :P No me llaméis malvada, ¡es que quedaba bien dejar el capítulo aquí! Pero os aseguro que el siguiente también llegará pronto :)**

**Si os ha gustado, y ya que he hecho un esfuerzo considerable para escribir tantas páginas, ¡dejadme un comentario para saber vuestra opinión! Recordad que es un segundo y a los autores nos encanta y nos anima a seguir.**

**Esta vez no hay adelanto de capítulo, ¡no quiero descubrir ninguna sorpresa!**

**Besos y hasta el próximo :)**


	11. No me queda Nada

**11- No me queda nada**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

La bestia había salido a cazar esa noche, aprovechando que la respaldaba un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. Últimamente le costaba menos encontrar a sus presas: el invierno se estaba marchando, aunque a regañadientes, y dejaba a su paso una primavera igual de fría, igual de letal, pero ligeramente más habitada.

Y ella lo agradecía. Se desplazaba a gran velocidad por las explanadas blancas, que sabía desiertas, pero al llegar a las llanuras del suroeste, con algo más de vegetación, iba más despacio y trataba de esconderse tras ramas y algún que otro arbusto para esperar, en busca de algún roedor despistado.

Poco después oyó pasos. Era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto de su zona y estaba alerta, expectante. Se sintió salivar: el hambre rugiendo, pero no salió a la luz. No podía correr riesgos, y por mucho que deseara, que _necesitara_ alimentarse, esperaría a ver a su rival.

Con la cornamenta alzada y las orejas rígidas, un ciervo inspeccionaba el nuevo lugar de pastura que había encontrado. La bestia casi gruñó de placer: hacía mucho que no cazaba un animal tan grande. Sin poder contenerse más, saltó hacia un abeto, exponiéndose. Aunque el animal no la veía, sí la oía y la olfateaba también, y por eso salió huyendo en la dirección contraria a donde había saltado la bestia.

Pero ella sonrió: ya lo había previsto. Impulsándose contra el tronco en el que justo entonces aterrizaba se tiró encima del pobre venado, que nada pudo hacer mas que morir rápidamente en los colmillos de la bestia.

Así estaba cuando _él _apareció y, sin dejar de beber la sangre de su presa, cruzó su mirada con unos ojos hechos de pura plata, y algo dentro de ella se estremeció… ¿de qué? ¿de rabia, de miedo…? La bestia no lo sabía…

Tampoco importaba demasiado.

.

.

.

- Dios mío - Teressa no podía dejar de mirar.

Esa postura, ese hambre feroz, esas garras, y la sangre sobre la nieve… todo apuntaba a un animal.

Y aún así, cuando Zero gritó el nombre por encima de sus pensamientos, por encima del tiempo, que parecía parado, y la nieve y el frío y el miedo, no pudo sino estar completamente de acuerdo.

- ¡KURAN!

La palabra se convirtió en un rugido en las dos últimas letras, y lo que a primera vista había parecido algún tipo de carnívoro salvaje alzó la cabeza, con todo el pelo manchado de la sangre del ciervo y las facciones deformadas por una expresión agresiva y un gruñido.

Teressa había visto fotos de Kaname Kuran. Nunca en persona, nunca cara a cara, pero daba igual. Incluso a su madre le hubiera costado reconocer a su hijo en aquel momento, encarnado en la piel de una especie de bestia, similar a un lobo por el pelaje, similar a una pantera en la forma de moverse. Llevaba sobre el cuerpo una capa que se había ido rompiendo al amoldarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Sólo si le mirabas fijamente a la cara atisbabas un rastro de aquella persona, unas facciones equilibradas y la piel sin vello. Lo único que conservaba casi toda su personalidad eran los ojos, unos ojos grandes y bellos, coloreados de chocolate oscuro según Teressa recordaba, pero que ahora estaban dominados por un rojo penetrante.

Parecía consumido por la sed.

Zero volvió a rugir cuando la bestia le ignoró, y esta vez se abalanzó hacia ella con una voracidad superior a la de cualquier animal.

Le habían embargado un odio y una rabia tales que todo su cuerpo se había convulsionado y, temblando de furia, se había lanzado con sus garras y sus colmillos hacia Kuran. Ni siquiera se había sorprendido realmente al verlo en aquel estado. Ni en un segundo había dudado de su verdadera naturaleza, y para él aquel ser era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona que llevaba semanas persiguiendo.

No importaba que tuviera más pelo, que pareciera un animal y que estuviera cazando como uno, todo él olía a Kuran: cada célula de su cuerpo había gritado de adrenalina al verle, y aquel fajo de sensaciones que las hermanas Brown habían bautizado como "lazo de sangre" había estallado en él como fuegos artificiales.

Tras sentir todo esto, a Zero Kiriyu, cazador de vampiros, vampiro ex-humano y vengador de Yuuki Cross, le quedaba muy poco raciocinio.

Y su consciencia hacía mucho que había muerto.

La bestia reaccionó un segundo tarde, y la garra derecha del prefecto se hundió en uno de sus costados al levantarse para hacer frente a su enemigo. Zero agarró la carne que pudo y arrancó su garra hacia un lado, provocando un rugido de dolor de la bestia, que se agachó y, muy rápida, le golpeó con todo su cuerpo en un placaje que hizo crujir los huesos de Zero. El vampiro sintió el olor de Kuran inundarlo ahora que estaban cuerpo con cuerpo.

La bestia se retiró a un lado, porque esa era su táctica de combate: embestir y retirarse, de manera que tenía mayor control sobre el terreno.

Zero, por su parte, rodó por el suelo y paró su arremetida con los pies. Sin parar, aún notando una costilla rota, invocó el poder de la Bloody Rose y de inmediato unas zarzas cogieron a la bestia sin ninguna piedad por las piernas.

Teressa miraba el espectáculo sobrecogida. Podía parecer que tenía miedo, pero en realidad estaba pensando, procesando toda la información que había recibido en los dos minutos anteriores e intentando atar cabos en su memoria.

Mientras se maldecía por no tener los conocimientos de su hermana mayor, contempló a la bestia luchando por liberarse de las espinas sin éxito. Una décima de segundo después, Zero golpeó a la criatura con el codo en la barbilla, y arremetió un puñetazo que debió igualar el número de costillas rotas por contrincante. La bestia estaba herida, en desventaja por la sorpresa y furiosa, y no dudó en morder violentamente la planta que la mantenía quieta, para luego acuchillar la pierna de Zero antes de que el vampiro se pudiera apartar.

Sin perder un momento, la bestia se giró y huyó. Deslizándose por un árbol para evitar la acometida de la Bloody Rose y después corriendo por el suelo.

Teressa por fin acabó su maquinación.

Zero apuntó a la figura de la bestia, dolorido pero todavía con puntería, y apretó el gatillo del arma que mataría a Kuran y acabaría con todo aquello.

Pero, como siempre, había olvidado lo imprevisible y peligrosa que podía ser Teressa Brown.

La rubia apareció de la nada a su lado, y mientras él disparaba, con una mano le levantó el brazo, haciendo que la bala fallara y atravesara la rama de un árbol.

Kuran había desaparecido entre los abetos y Zero sólo dedicó a Teressa una intensa mirada de odio antes de lanzarse tras él.

- ¡Quieto! Espera - le dijo ella.

La mente del ex-humano le sugirió que la escuchara, pero su cuerpo empezó a correr.

- ¡YA VALE!

El grito de Teressa no vino solo. La magia le hizo cosquillas en la piel justo antes de perder la respiración y sentir su espalda estallar de dolor al ser empotrado contra un tronco.

La vampiresa le miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Zero nunca la había visto tan cabreada. Se acercó a él, puso sus brazos a lado y lado de su cuerpo y, con un siseo amenazante, comentó:

- No se te ocurra menospreciarme, ex-humano, o te arrancaré el corazón.

- ¡Ja! - respondió el otro amargamente, pero intuyó que era mejor no provocarla.

Él resopló, y el dolor de su pelea anterior le llegó todo a una, haciendo que se tambaleara y que Teressa tuviera que sujetarlo para que no cayera.

Ella suspiró.

- Tengo que ir tras él - dijo Zero respirando entrecortadamente.

- Umm… parece que ya recuerdas cómo pensar, ¿eh? Bienvenido a la tierra de nuevo, idiota - le reprendió su compañera.

Zero intentó odiarla, pero fracasó, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser una persona racional gracias a ella. Pero tenía que ir a por Kuran.

- Quieto, he dicho. No debes - dijo ella - Estás herido, Zero.

- Lo sé, pero no importa. Tengo que matarle - apretó los dientes.

- No

- Mira, Teressa, la costilla y la pierna se recuperarán…

- No es eso. Que estés débil es un plus, claro, pero digo que no vas a matarle.

El silencio se hizo tenso mientras el frío les pinchó la pálida epidermis. Ninguno se molestó en abrigarse más.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Has visto lo que era eso?

Zero, viendo que tendría que hablar con ella quisiera o no, se resignó.

- Sí. Se llama Kaname Kuran y quiero matarlo, ¿recuerdas?

- No era _sólo _Kuran. ¡Parecía un animal de la tundra o algo así! ¿Es que quieres matar un bicho en vez de a un honorable sangre pura?

- Me da igual - gruñó Zero, mientras se agarraba el pecho, herido - Bajo la forma que sea, sigue siendo él. Y no, no me queda honor, así que si me es más fácil matarle así, mejor para mí.

- Cállate - cortó la otra - lo que intentaba decirte es que creo que sé lo que es Kuran ahora. Pobre. La sed debe haber sido atroz - Zero fue a preguntar qué quería decir, pero ella siguió - Anne me lo había comentado una vez.

"Los vampiros de sangre pura, al proceder de los primeros de la raza, son diferentes a los demás. Entre muchas cosas, tienen mecanismos de defensa especiales. Y lo que hemos visto esta noche es uno de ellos. Si un sangre pura está a punto de morir de sed, si su cuerpo está sucumbiendo, un instinto primario activa una reacción en cadena que transforma el cuerpo del vampiro en el de un animal con sólo un objetivo: beber sangre y vivir. De este modo, el valioso vampiro de sangre pura puede salir adelante. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Zero? Ese Kaname Kuran que has visto es sólo una sombra que lucha por sobrevivir."

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

- Mucho, pero eso ahora da igual. El hecho es que, lamentándolo de verdad, no puedo dejarte matar a un espécimen tan interesante.

Zero quiso moverse, pero la magia no le dejaba, y gruñó amenazante.

- ¿Y qué harás para impedírmelo?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Dejaré la decisión en tus manos - replicó la otra, con una media sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos.

Él no contestó y se puso muy serio. Conocía aquel tono.

- Si quieres matarlo, Zero, puedes irte. Pero… te retiraré todo mi apoyo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo, incluyendo ese maravilloso sexto sentido que te dimos al estirar de vuestro lazo.

- Aún así…

- No le encontrarás. ¿Lo has notado, verdad? En este paisaje helado perderse y acabar congelado y sepultado bajo la nieve es el más probable de tus destinos si no encuentras a Kuran pronto. Él conoce el terreno, te lleva ventaja, es más rápido y sus piernas, o patas, le funcionan perfectamente. Y por supuesto, acaba de beber sangre. Tú, en cambio… - le señaló - estás malherido, apenas puedes moverte y tienes sed. Cuando te quite el poder del lazo, nada os atará para que puedas llegar hasta él.

Zero intentó pensar en todo lo que Teressa decía, pero la furia que se le acumulaba no tenía límites.

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda ganas tú con esto? ¡¿Jodes mi vida por un experimento? ¡Kuran lo es TODO! - gimió - Si no puedo matarle, nunca podré descansar en paz. Ya no me queda nada…

La rubia sintió una punzada en el corazón viendo el sincero dolor y la desesperación en los ojos grises. Pero no cedería. No podía. Kuran era demasiado importante.

- Lo siento, Zero, por eso lo dejo a tu elección.

Zero se soltó del hechizo y empezó a caminar por el bosque. Intentó correr hacia donde había ido Kuran pero la pierna le fallaba y pronto tuvo que reposar en un tronco.

Teressa, cruzándose de brazos, le llamó.

- Por favor, Zero. Te _pido_, y que conste que es algo que no hago a menudo, que escuches la alternativa. Como te he dicho, luego puedes irte tras él si quieres e intentar encontrarlo aún sin mi ayuda, pero escúchame primero.

Él no se paró.

- Estoy segura de que "esa persona" hubiera odiado verte morir en vano - añadió.

Y Zero se detuvo.

- Dime

Teressa sonrió.

- Olvídate de matarle de momento. Descansa, y mañana por la mañana ve a buscarle y localízale con el lazo. Prométeme que no le matarás hasta que vuelva a ser el vampiro de siempre, al menos. Si puedes conseguir que vuelva a ser él… entonces quedas libre de tu promesa. Y podrás hacer con él lo que quieras.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Creo que sí. Nadie sabe cómo recuperar a un sangre pura que ha caído en este estado… a lo mejor mi hermana Anne sí… pero estoy casi segura de que un lazo de sangre es la solución perfecta. Si alguien puede salvar a Kuran, Zero Kiriyu, ese eres tú.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Zero estaba, comprensiblemente, furioso con ella.

- Lo siento, es que este es un acontecimiento inesperado… Y necesito hablar con mi hermana sobre esto, y al mismo tiempo tengo que volver a París, donde me necesitan… No podré vigilarte, y no quiero que le mates.

Zero apretó la Bloody Rose.

- … Debes prometérmelo, Zero. Júrame que no harás daño a Kaname Kuran mientras vuelva en sí.

El ex-humano giró la cabeza, deseando poder negarse. Pero Dios, ella tenía todos los ases y él ni siquiera conocía el juego. Si moría en la nieve como un imbécil todo aquello no tendría sentido.

Y Teressa no le había negado completamente su venganza.

Había odiado a Kuran mucho tiempo, ¿no? Un poco más de tiempo no le mataría.

- Está bien - se rindió - lo haré. Pero… sabía que no podía confiar en ti.

_Au _- pensó la vampiresa - _Eso ha dolido._

- Necesito un juramento de verdad.

Teressa se hizo un corte con una garra en la palma de la mano y a continuación la estrechó con la mano ensangrentada de él. Pronunció unas palabras desconocidas y el lugar se inundó de magia burbujeante y azul, mientras Zero cerraba los ojos, frustrado.

- Ahora, júralo. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo - dijo ella.

Y Zero abrió los ojos y comenzó a recitar, con firmeza:

- Yo, Zero Kiriyu, juro ante ti y sobre mi pistola de cazador, que no haré daño a Kaname Kuran hasta que no vuelva a ser él mismo.

Tras pronunciar los votos, la magia se iluminó un momento y a continuación se disolvió, dejándolos solos. Con ella, la poca energía que le quedaba al prefecto se esfumó, y, agotado, cayó dormido sobre su aliviada "enemiga".

Teressa Brown suspiró y con gentileza, se llevó a Zero a cuestas y sintió la respiración errática de él soplarle en el oído.

- Te voy a echar de menos mientras estoy fuera, idiota, aunque pienses que soy una traidora… - Y luego, restregando su mejilla contra la de él - Viéndote así de lindo, nadie diría que eres un asesino despiadado, ¿verdad? - le respondió un resoplido, y ella sonrió como una niña - Ojalá algún día todos los vampiros y los humanos se lleven bien… Y ojalá esta noche, salvándote a ti y a Kuran, haya puesto mi granito de arena…

.

**

* * *

.**

**¡Hasta aquí por esta semana! Así pues, Zero tendrá que enfriar su venganza para más tarde... aunque... es un plato que se sirve frío :) Y para acortar la espera, tendrá que intentar revivir a Kuran... el primer paso es darle alcance, y esta vez Zero está solo.**

**¡Bueno, ya sabéis! Espero que os haya gustado y dejad comentarios si es así.**

**A partir del próximo, empieza la convivencia de estos dos :)**

**¡Besos!**


	12. Aproximación

**12- Aproximación**

**

* * *

.**

El sonido gorgoteante de una risa amable y cálida revoloteó entre sus orejas y los mechones plateados. Entreabrió los ojos, pero los rayos de sol blanco le cegaban y le impedían ver la fuente de aquel maravilloso despertar.

- ¿Yu…Yuuki…?

No hubo respuesta, aunque poco a poco empezó a notar el frío que le envolvía en un tacto suave como un colchón. La risa se fue extinguiendo, fantasmal, y a medida que la luz se hizo paso hasta su mente adormilada le pareció que la risa se convertía en otros sonidos: algún que otro pájaro que saludaba al nuevo día y el susurro de las afiladas hojas de los abetos.

Al mover los brazos para incorporarse por fin se notó entumecido al principio, dolorido después, y comprendió que el cálido sueño que había tenido era sólo eso, un sueño, y Yuuki no estaba allí para alegrar aquel paisaje nevado ni para quitar la tristeza de su alma.

Mientras las nieblas de la noche le dejaban, comprendió que alguien había desinfectado y tratado sus heridas. Estaba tumbado sobre una chaqueta de piel larga de color marrón oscuro, y a su lado estaba su mochila de viaje.

Al revisar el contenido vio que había una docena de pastillas de sangre nuevas, junto con alguna muda más de ropa y hasta balas para su pistola.

- Tonta .- susurró, con una voz grave - No querías dejarme sin al menos recordarme lo mucho que te debo, ¿eh?

Zero Kiriyu reprimió una sonrisa. Aún así, sabía que la rubia no podría compensar sólo con eso la putada de tener que perdonarle la vida a Kuran. Aunque sólo fuera temporal.

Kuran.

Kuran…

Pensó qué iba a hacer. Podía volverse e intentar encontrar civilización de nuevo. Alejarse hasta que Teressa se pusiera en contacto con él y le dijera qué era lo que tenía que hacer para curar a Kuran, o simplemente que le perdonara la promesa. Lo más sensato era irse ahora y volver cuando por fin todo estuviera claro.

Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Ahora que por fin le había encontrado…

No podía irse. No podía… pero, ¿cómo iba a contenerse sin hacerle daño?

Zero gruñó mientras se levantaba. Notó el frío matinal, que aunque no era tan horrible como el de la noche también calaba de pies a cabeza, y se abrigó con la chaqueta larga que la rubia le había dejado. El abrigo había sido uno especialmente masculino de Teressa, pero como a ella le iba muy grande, a él le quedaba bastante bien, además de ser de calidad y tener un diseño discreto y decente. A continuación observó a su alrededor. Estaba en el bosque de la madrugada anterior, y por todos lados la nieve seguía amontonada.

No tenía ni idea de en qué dirección ir, así que decidió probar suerte hasta que su olfato le respondiera un poco mejor.

Llevaba diez minutos caminando en una dirección cuando el lazo por fin dio señales de vida. Zero olisqueó, dejando que el aroma de Kuran le llenara otra vez, y en seguida le guió en otra dirección, colina nevada arriba.

La pierna herida por la garra de Kuran le dolía, así que no podía correr, pero "sin presa y sin pausa" seguía el rastro. Tenía sed y todavía tenía la ropa manchada de sangre, pero decidió que primero encontraría al sangre pura y luego ya solucionaría los otros problemas.

Caminó con el frío y bajo el sol, que a él no le hacía daño por ser ex-humano, durante horas. La colina nevada le llevó a una estepa nevada rodeada de varias colinas, y al final de esta un río helado surcaba el blanco del suelo y cruzaba el paisaje. Tal como le había pasado la noche anterior, el lazo se fue estrechando más y más hasta que sintió otra vez la extraña adrenalina. Sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por ella como la primera vez, sino que respiró y mantuvo la calma.

_Tranquilo - _se dijo - _No pasa nada_

El lazo le llevó por la vera del río. Sólo podía oler a Kuran. Tenía que estar allí, pero, ¿dónde?

Alzó la vista, tapándose con una mano para que el sol no le cegara.

Allí estaba.

A unos veinte metros de él, junto al río, la bestia se mojaba la cara en un espacio con agua líquida y movía las zarpas en unos movimientos repentinos y extraños.

_¿Está intentando pescar?_

A parte de ese pensamiento, Zero tuvo que concentrarse para no disparar a Kuran. Se esforzó en no mirarle a la cara. A la luz del día, parecía mucho más humano que a la noche: aparte de ir a cuatro patas, tener garras en todas ellas y un corto y fino pelaje marrón recubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo, no parecía haber cambiado tanto.

Por eso mismo Zero no quería mirarle demasiado.

Bueno, no era eso, sí quería, le encantaría mirar su cara llena de miedo mientras moría. Pero no mirarle ahora. Mirarle para no poder atacar…

De repente la criatura se dio cuenta de su presencia. Inevitablemente, los ojos de ambos se encontraron muy violentamente.

Sí, aquella era la cara de Kaname Kuran. Algo más salvaje, parecida a la de un animal por la transformación, pero aquellos ojos…

Cómo podía mantener aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida y tan profundos, incluso teñidos de rojo, era inexplicable para el ex-humano.

Menos mal que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, porque si no Zero no hubiera tolerado aquella mirada. Aquella mirada que le hacía recordar todo: el odio, los celos, la desesperación, el amor… todos los recuerdos dolorosos. Su cuerpo tembló mientras él se agarraba la herida del pecho donde Kuran le había roto una costilla.

La bestia estaba completamente inmóvil, observándole con miedo y agresividad a la vez. Ella estaba casi peor que Zero: nadie había dado cuidado alguno a las heridas de la noche anterior, y aunque la sangre reciente la haría sobrevivir, era evidentemente que no sería una buena época.

_Así te escueza _- deseó Zero, y luego recordó que su venganza dependía de que aquel bicho volviera a ser uno de los vampiros más temidos y respetados del Japón, sino del mundo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia él con precaución, e inmediatamente Kuran empezó a gruñir de forma totalmente amenazadora.

Zero suspiró, pero tras un momento volvió a dar unos cuantos pasos.

Había conseguido acercarse hasta que la distancia que los separaba era de unos cinco metros cuando la bestia perdió el control y se lanzó contra Zero.

El cazador reaccionó bien pese a sus heridas, y esquivando el mordisco lanzó a la bestia contra la nieve. Al ver su ataque fracasado, Kuran huyó corriendo.

Zero, que ya estaba enfadado, le hubiera seguido para duchar, pero de pronto el pecho le dolió demasiado para moverse y tuvo que quedarse quieto. Jadeó un minuto y luego trató de seguir a Kuran.

Cuando volvió a verle, la bestia actuó igual de cerrada al contacto. En vez de atacarle, pero, se alejaba constantemente de él. Paso que daba Zero hacia Kuran, paso que este se alejaba otro tanto.

Pero aún así, ya no salió corriendo.

El cazador pensó que tenía que cambiar de técnica. De nuevo, tenía que calmarse del todo. Inspiró profundamente la brisa fría y se sentó en la nieve.

Y se quedó ahí, esperando.

Otro hubiera pensado que eso no tenía sentido. Y probablemente, con cualquier otro animal o circunstancia, no lo tenía.

Pero el que perseguía era Kaname Kuran. El interés era indudablemente mutuo.

Y así fue como Zero consiguió que la forma animal del sangre pura se le acercara, poco a poco. Pasaron horas antes siquiera de que viniera unos pasos, pero el ex-humano no perdió la paciencia. Este ejercicio, además, le ayudaba a mantenerse sereno aún con la presencia de Kuran, y se daba cuenta de que esta táctica le daba a él el poder.

Porque para la bestia, aquel humano de ojos de plata era la criatura más cautivadora y más mortífera que jamás había visto.

Al cabo de 24 horas, la bestia se encontraba a un metro de él, tumbada, mirándole fijamente, como sin acabar de decidir si estaba ante su peor enemigo o su mejor presa.

- Hola, Kuran - le dijo Zero. Estaba agotado: debería haber cambiado los vendajes y haber tragado sus pastillas, pero si hubiera hecho movimiento alguno Kuran hubiera salido corriendo. Por supuesto, tampoco pensaba dormir, no tenía intención de dejar su vida en manos de un animal con la misma sed de sangre que él.

La bestia le respondió con un gruñido, que Zero intuyó no era agresivo sino precavido, como recordándole que no hiciera nada sospechoso.

- No te preocupes. No puedo hacerte daño. Se lo prometí a alguien - explicó el cazador, como si la bestia pudiera entenderle. Kuran ladeó la cabeza: la voz de Zero le gustaba. Era diferente al sonido de los otros animales.

Se miraron durante mucho tiempo, el cazador demasiado cansado como para poner odio en sus ojos.

Finalmente, Kuran se levantó y se fue tranquilamente, sin volver la vista atrás.

Los días siguientes pasaron con una rutina parecida. El animal permitía a Zero acercársele mucho, aunque siempre sin contacto físico, y el otro observaba a Kuran como tratando de tragarse el odio que le carcomía y adivinar cómo ayudarle al mismo tiempo.

Era muy difícil estar al lado de Kuran sin hacerle daño. Sólo pudo contenerse porque al ir a cuatro patas y actuar como cualquier otro depredador le era relativamente fácil no verlo como al mismo sangre pura que deseaba matar. El lazo, por otra parte, le recordaba cada día que sí que era la misma persona, y eso le confundía y le llenaba de rencor por igual.

Al tercer día, Zero pegó una patada a la bestia en toda la mandíbula, cosa que le hizo ganarse un severo dolor en el pecho, como cuando le empujó en el segundo encuentro. Para sorpresa de él, la criatura se volvió y se le tiró encima, pero en lugar de hacerle daño se quedó gruñendo sobre él, enseñándole sus enormes colmillos, con los ojos brillantes. Después sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue, como hacía cuando el sol era demasiado brillante o cuando quería ir a dormir.

Zero había intentado seguirla cuando se iba de la zona donde estaban siempre, pero Kuran se volvía y le atacaba si lo hacía, así que decidió mantenerse al margen.

De momento, había deducido unas cuantas cosas de la situación: primero, que la bestia tenía la habilidad de soportar la luz del sol, cosa que sólo los vampiros ex-humanos podían hacer. Segundo, se alimentaba de la sangre de los animales que cazaba, y por algún motivo no parecía desear la sangre de Zero. Tercero, casa vez que incumplía la promesa a Teressa (sobre no hacerle daño a Kuran), sufría un dolor que le paralizaba momentáneamente, así que romper el juramento y matar a Kuran quedaba descartado.

Aquella noche arreció una especie de ventisca. Zero ya había tomado pastillas de sangre, y había lavado su ropa en el agua helada y puesto otra muda, y también se había vuelto a curar las heridas, que ya casi habían desaparecido. Aún así, todos aquellos días sin apenas moverse, pasando frío, le estaban pasando factura. Esa noche era especialmente terrible, y por más que se abrigaba con prendas y prendas de ropa no conseguía mantener el calor. Zero se puso a caminar por el valle helado, pensando en buscar algún sitio donde refugiarse.

El lazo de sangre tiró de él casi instintivamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba subiendo una ladera poco empinada, que tenía una alta pared rocosa a su derecha. A penas podía ver, con aquella tormenta de nieve, a tres metros, o sea que se dejó guiar. Cuando ya no pudo caminar más, cayó rendido en la nieve.

Pensó que sería una gilipollez morir congelado allí. Justo entonces sintió una cabeza golpeando su hombro con suavidad, como llamando su atención. Entre la nieve que caía le pareció ver unos mechones castaños.

- Ah… Kuran…

La bestia no respondió y se fue.

- Si te crees que te vas a escapar… - comenzó Zero, y con una fuerza de voluntad inesperada, se levantó tambaleándose y siguió las huellas en la nieve unos metros más, hasta llegar a una hendidura en la pared de roca.

Zero se metió en la cueva casi sin mirar. Con sus últimas fuerzas cogió unas ramas que había en la entrada y fue hacia el fondo, donde las puso juntas y, sacando un mechero de la mochila, hizo una pequeña hoguera.

A continuación, y sin importarle en absoluto estar en la guarida de cierto vampiro de sangre pura, se durmió calentado por el fuego, y vigilado por unos ojos color carmín.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hasta aquí por hoy! He actualizado un poquito antes porque este capítulo es algo más corto y tenía ganas de hacer la continuación rápido :) Bueno, parece que de momento Kuran en su forma de bestia y Kiriyu se soportan, ¡veremos si Zero puede conseguir volver a la bestia al príncipe original xD!**

**Besos y dejad comentarios (K) Espero que os haya gustado**

**.**


	13. Nota

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

No os preocupéis, chicos y chicas, que esta nota no es el fin del mundo :). Sólo quiero comentar que, debido a unos cuantos improvistos a los que tengo que atender, tendré que postergar el próximo capítulo de "Bajo el Sol" hasta la semana que viene.

¡Espero que no os moleste demasiado! Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión :D


End file.
